IdolChampionShipping Oneshots
by Sonic2978
Summary: These are a series of oneshots between Brendan and Lisia, which I've dubbed the name of 'IdolChampionShipping'. Rated K for now just for minor language and small suggestive themes, but that could change. Suggested by YuriChan200
1. A New Chapter Begins

**As a suggestion from my friend, YuriChan200, I've decided to make a compilation of oneshots since I'll be producing a lot more of these fics. As such, I've decided to call this particular ship 'IdolChampionShipping'. Seeing as Brendan becomes the Champion of Hoenn in the games and Lisia is a Pokemon Contest idol. So I really hope this ship will continue to grow in popularity and adapt this name. Any story posted before this, will be taken down and reuploaded in this compilation, with some exceptions. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Another Pokemon Contest had drawn to a close with the Contest Idol, Lisia taking the prize once again, not that Brendan was surprised. Even so, he still wanted to congratulate her and Ali for their victory. He was on his way to her dressing room, but he heard a commotion coming from inside. The door was cracked a little bit, so he decided to look inside what was going on.

"I said no, Chaz!" Lisia shouted. Somehow, Brendan wasn't surprised that Chaz was the cause of this commotion. From the moment they first met, Brendan never liked Chaz. He was so full of arrogance.

"Why not, Lisia? My darling rival, I feel it's time we moved on with our relationship. Think of all the adoring fans we'll gain after becoming an item. We'd become the most renown couple in all of Hoenn!" He gave a cocky grin. "I'll ask you again. My darling, Lisia. Will you go out with me?"

"First of all, I never agreed to being your rival!" Lisia said sternfully folding her arms. "You just threw that title on to both of us without even hearing my opinion first!"

"But-"

"Second of all, I don't like you that way!" She stated. "It's time I be honest here. I've kept my true feelings about you hidden for far too long. Chaz, I have never liked you. At all. I don't like you as a friend, I don't like you as a rival and I don't like you as a person."

Brendan was shocked at Lisia's words. He's never seen this side of her. Lisia being angry was a side of her that he had never seen. Even with their previous encounters with Chaz, she had never gotten angry with him. Annoyed, sure. But never this angry.

"What do you mean by that!?" Chaz asked insulted.

"Do I SERIOUSLY have to spell out for you?" She asked. "I don't like you at all. You're the most rude, impatient, irredeemable and egotistical person I have ever had this displeasure of knowing."

"But, my darling, Lisia-"

"Stop calling me that!" Lisia shouted. "I'm not going to lie when I say that there was a point where I respected you. But the moment you insulted, Brendan, a friend who is dear to me, was when my respect for you started to snowball."

"So this is about him is it!?" Chaz shouted back. "What do you see in him that I don't have!?"

"He's not an arrogant jerk for one." She said sternly. "Second of all, he's a really sweet person and a friend and rival, unlike you. He actually congratulates me on my victories or with the occasional loss I have, he gives me tips on how to improve. You? All you do is proclaim that you'll win next to me or tell me better luck next time whenever I lose."

Brendan was surprised that she felt this way about him. She really liked him.

"It's always him..." Chaz whispered. "It's always Brendan...Why? Why is it always him...?"

"What?" Lisia asked nonchalantly. "Speak up."

"Why is it always him!?" He shouted.

"I just told you." She stated. "Now, if you would, I'd like it if you left my dressing room and never come near me again. I'm at my limit with your arrogance, it's high time someone broke it."

He slowly started walking toward Lisia. "Lisia, please...Give me another chance..."

"I've given you many chances." She said. "Too many I might add."

He walked toward her and grabbed onto her arms tightly, causing her to wince from his grip. "Please, I can change for the better. Lisia..."

"Chaz, let me go!" She tried to break from his grip.

He pushed her against the wall of the dressing room, pinning her by putting his hands on both sides of the wall preventing her from escaping. She tried to push him away, but to no avail.

"Chaz, stop this right now!" She shouted.

"Lisia, please..."

"I said no!" She gritted her teeth. "Now, let me go and get out!"

Chaz gritted his teeth before tried to slam his lips against hers. But he didn't get the chance to. Before Chaz could do anything, Brendan stormed into the room and pushed him away from her.

"Get away from her!" Brendan yelled guarding her.

"B-Brendan!" She had a smile on her face from his timely arrival.

"Don't touch her again, Chaz!" Brendan gritted his teeth.

"You are in no position to order me around you swine." Chaz gritted his teeth. He punched Brendan in he chin causing him to stumble back into the wall.

"Brendan!" She ran to his side, supporting him to keep him from falling to the ground. "SECURITY!"

Moments later, two security guards came into the room where Lisia almost immediately pointed toward Chaz.

"Please escort him from the dressing room." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Both guards grabbed him and removed him from the room despite his protests and resisting.

"Lisa!" She called. A woman with short red hair entered the room seconds later. Lisa was Lisia's contest manager.

"Was there something you needed, Lisia?" She asked.

"Please ban Chaz from ever entering my dressing room again and to keep him away from either me or Brendan." She said politely. "I've had enough of him. I want him barred."

"I'm glad you asked, miss Lisia." The woman sighed. "I was wondering how long it would take before you decided to ban him from seeing you."

"Yes, I wish I had done it sooner." Lisia smiled. "Thank you, Lisa."

The older woman nodded leaving room before Lisia turned her attention back to Brendan. He was smiling at her with a trail of blood coming from his nose from the hit he had received from Chaz.

"You're bleeding!" She said frantically. She ran to other side of the room to get a box tissues and wipe the blood away.

Once she was done with her task, he decided to check up on her. "You okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, Brendan..." She said frowning. She looked downward as she began talking. "You got hurt because of me..."

"Don't be sorry about it." She looked back up at him. "There's nothing to be sorry for, alright? I was fending the guy who was being a jerk to you. So I got hurt? Big deal. I've dealt with worse situations than that."

She giggled at the attempt to cheer her up, which worked. She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Brendan."

He nodded. There was a moment of silence between the two, that was until Brendan decided to speak up. "Hey...Lisia..."

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"This...This might be a bad time, but..." He made took in a deep inhale and let out a deep exhale. "I...I like...I like you..."

"I...I like you too, Brendan." She smiled.

He shook his head. "I don't like you in the way you're thinking. I really like, Lisia." He said with a semi-serious tone. "As in, more than a friend or rival."

Lisia blushed a bright red upon hearing this love confession. Lisia hadn't expected it at all, granted she had feelings for him as well. But she hadn't expected that he would feel the same way toward her.

"I've liked you for a long time, Lisia." Brendan continued. "A lot of the things I've been doing in these contests, was to impress you. Back when you scouted me out in Slateport City, you said that could see a potential star, so I wanted to live up to your expectations. My Pokemon and I worked hard so that we wouldn't disappoint you. While making sure the experience was fun to my Pokemon, a lot of it was to make you proud."

She didn't say anything for several seconds, instead pecking him on the cheek. This caused Brendan to blush and place his palm to his cheek. She smiled at him before she began talking.

"Dummy." She giggled. "You don't need to do anything to impress me. Whenever you participate in a contest challenge, that's already enough to make me proud. Or whenever you go for a gym battle challenge, that's enough to make me proud. You don't need to anything to make me proud, Brendan." She pecked him on the cheek again.

He smiled at her before he placed a hand on hers and looking her directly in the eyes. "Then let me ask you in a much more polite way than what he was asking."

She couldn't help giggle at the remark and shot taken toward the jerk that had been in the room minutes before.

"Lisia, will you go out with me?" Brendan asked smiling warmly.

She nodded slowly returning the same smile. "Of course, I will. I'd rather go out with you that than that arrogant jerk any day."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the response. "Glad to hear it." His smile faded when he saw that the look of uncertainty on her face. "Something wrong?"

"I...I'm glad you like me and all." She said sounding uncertain. "But...what about May? I mean, it looked like you two were close and..."

He silenced her by just softly pecking her on the forehead and smiling at her. "Don't worry. I like May, but not that way. We're just close friends. Besides, I heard from her father that she already has a significant other. So don't worry."

Her smile returned upon hearing that. Seconds later, the two locked lips and shared their first kiss as a couple. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss. Just a small sweet one. When they pulled away, Brendan pecked her forehead before standing up to close and lock the door so the two could some privacy and sat back down next to the green haired idol.

He wrapped an arm around waist while holding one of her hands in the other with her responding by setting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes with a smile. She looked up at him with a bright smile after a bit.

"Something up?"

"I call it..." She started. "Romance of Two Stars, A New Chapter Begins!" She giggled.

He just shock his head in amusement and pecked her forehead again before smiling at her. "You have no idea how corny that sounds."

"You love my corniness." She teased, sticking her out playfully. "You love my corniness, otherwise you wouldn't date me and love me." She pecked his cheek again.

"Touché." He responded. "It's a corny title, but ultimately accurate."

That remark caused her to giggle before she softly kissed him again. She smiled lovingly upon pulling away. "I'm glad I scouted you out that day, Brendan. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you."

"Likewise." He responded. "I'm glad I met you too."

She leaned up and kissed his lips once again before pulling back smiling brightly. "I love you, Brendan."

"I love you too, Lisia."


	2. The Love of an Idol

It was a quiet night in Lisia's hotel room. She had been on a Pokemon Contest tour in the Kalos region. She was extremely happy about this tour in particular. Mainly because she had her boyfriend, Brendan with her on this tour, unlike most. He decided to take a break from his duty as the Champion so he could tour with her. She was so happy when he told that and couldn't wait to get this tour started.

There were still a few days left until the next contest commenced, which was being held in Lumious City. So the couple were staying at Hotel Richissime. The two had planned to use every minute they could to spend the next few days together before the contest. As much as she loved partaking in Pokemon Contests, she loved spending time with her Champion much more.

Speaking of Brendan, he was currently fast asleep. He had his arms locked tightly around his girlfriend with his head on her chest. The idol had an arm wrapped around his waist while caressing his brown hair. She had a warm smile on her face as she did so and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his temple.

Lisia loved Brendan with all her heart. She had never met anyone as sweet, encouraging, ambitious and amazing person before she met him. She remembered when she first scouted him out back in Slateport City several years ago and he partook in a Pokemon Contest. That made her extremely happy.

She was a proud girlfriend as well. When she heard about the things he had accomplished on his journey such as the defeat of Teams Aqua and Magma as well as prevent the destruction of the world, TWICE, she had a look of disbelief on her face. She had never met anyone as amazing as him.

It wasn't long before the idol had fallen in love with the Champion. After he had saved her from their last encounter with Chaz, Brendan had let the idol take her anger about the arrogant performer out on him, letting her cry in his chest or even hit him in the chest as hard as she could. While she was worried about any bruises she'd leave on his body, he said this;

 _"I don't care if they leave bruises or if it hurts." He smiled. "All I want is to see you smile again, Lisia."_

After that, she knew that she had fallen in love with the Champion and placed a light kiss against him. After that, the two had become a very loving couple, making nationwide news almost instantly as soon as it was announced.

He always made Lisia happy. Whenever she was sad or upset, he was always there to bring her spirits back up. He would wrap his arms tightly around her and embrace her as well as kiss her numerous times. She loved that about him, he was always willing to find some way to cheer her up.

Another reason she loved him was because he actually loved her for her and not because she was a famous idle. There had been numerous times where someone had claimed they loved her and wanted to go out with her. However, she wasn't as naive as some seem to take her for as she saw right through them immediately. The vast majority of those who asked her out wanted to date her because of fame, which would make them famous as well. It hurt her to know that there were those selfish enough to try and date her just to become famous. Brendan was different though. He had actually loved her for her and not because she was an idol, which made her extremely happy. She could sense that his love and affection was genuine and not a ploy to get famous or anything. Whenever she had asked why he wasn't dating her for fame, he always responded with the same explanation;

 _"The answer is simple." He smiled. "I'm dating you because I love you, Lissy. The fame doesn't matter to me like those other jackasses. Not at all. I'm dating you because I love you and because I love to see you happy."_ And his explanation always ended with a soft kiss against her lips.

It had always hurt when people didn't genuinely love her for herself, but instead her fame. But Brendan was different from the rest, he actually loved her for her. And that made her really happy.

Whenever she asked him what he loved about her, he would tell her the same thing;

 _"Well, there are many things that I love about you." He always pecked her cheek before starting. "For one, I think you're absolutely beautiful and stunning." He smiled. She always blushed lightly whenever he said that, but she could sense the sincerity of the statement._

 _"Another reason would be because I love you personality." He continued. "I love how excited you get over everything. You're always so enthusiastic. I love that about you. You always have that childish attitude about you." He pecked her cheek again. "Long story short, there are a lot of things I love about you, Lissy. We'd be here forever if I were to go over them." He always entwined his fingers with hers. "Just know that there are many things I love you and wouldn't have you any other way."_

Likewise, they were many things that she adored about him. She thought that was extremely good looking and handsome. She loved his personality, just like he loved hers. She loved the determination he had to accomplish things. It was because of that determination that he was able to become Hoenn Champion, something she was very much proud of him for. She loved how loving and affectionate he was toward her. From the many showers of kisses he would give her on the cheek, lips and neck to the snuggles they shared together. He was very affectionate toward her when they were together and it was something she always looked forward to. He would even make surprise visits during some of her tours which always made me smile brightly.

Needless to say, Lisia loved Brendan with all her heart and was happy to have him in her life. She thought it sounded corny, but she felt that they were destined to meet in Slateport City when she scouted him out. She was deeply in love with him and she knew he was deeply in love with her.

She leaned down placing several kisses against his temple again while still moving her fingers through his head. As she raised her head, she continued to smile warmly yet lovingly.

 _"I love you, Brendan."_ She thought to herself. _"I love you so so much."_ She brought his hand to her lips against the back of it.

 _"I love you, Brendan, my Champion."_


	3. Rewards

Lisia walked happily through the door of their room in the Pokemon Center with Brendan following closely behind shutting the door behind them. Brendan smiled at how cheerful his girlfriend was today after she won another contest. She had been beaming on the walk back from the contest hall.

"I take it you're happy, Lissy?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice sitting on the bed next to her.

She quickly turned back to him with a beaming smile on her face. "Of course!" She exclaimed with a light giggle. "Who wouldn't be happy after winning a Pokemon Contest?"

"After all!" She jumped toward him, kissing his cheek. "You were there to help me win!"

He smiled at that last bit and chuckled at his girlfriend's cheerfulness, placing a kiss against her temple. "You're too adorable, Lissy."

She giggled and nuzzled her head into his neck, snuggled up to him. Brendan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her up onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two sat there in each other's arms for awhile.

"Hey, Brendan?" She said his name sweetly.

"Yeah?"

She looked at him happily. "Can I have a reward? You know, for my contest win?"

He smiled at her as he obliged and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. The two shared a soft, sweet kiss. This was a thing between the two of them. After she would win first place in a Pokemon Contest or when he'd a gym battle, they would share a kiss for 'reward'.

The lovers pulled away a few seconds later and looked at each other lovingly. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Congradulations, Lissy."

She smiled warmly at the congrats, pressing her lips softly to his cheek as a thank you. "Thank you, Brendan."


	4. Meteor Proposal

**Like I said in chapter 1, none of these chapters have anything to do with each other.**

* * *

It was early evening in the Hoenn region. More accurately, in Mossdeep City. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, giving the surrounding ocean a beautiful reddish/orangish tint.

Couple of four years, Brendan and Lisia were slowly walking along the shore of the beach hand in hand. They were a very renown couple across the Hoenn region and very possibly over several regions. The moment the two announced that they were a couple, it made headlines on every news station and newspaper. The two lovers were also famous on their own as well.

Lisia was a beautiful contest idol who dominated almost every Pokémon Contest competition in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, alongside her long time Pokémon partner, Altaria named Ali. The two had participated in contests ever since Ali was a just a little Swablu.

Brendan participated in Pokémon Contests on occasion. But his forte lied heavily on the battling scene. He currently held the title of Hoenn region Champion after defeating the Steel type user, Steven Stone several years ago. He had also tried a gym challenge in the Sinnoh region, only to be defeated by the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia at the hands of her Mega Garchomp. Steven may have been a tough trainer with that Mega Metagross of his, but Cynthia's Mega Garchomp was to not be underestimated. Though, despite his defeat, his spirits remained high and declared to challenge her again one day and went back to his throne as Hoenn's current reigning champion.

So as you can guess, the two were a very famous couple in the other regions aside from Hoenn. Currently, the two were taking a break from their occupations to leave on a date in Mossdeep City for a meteor shower that was said to happen later night by the Mossdeep Space Center.

Though, there was still just a bit over an hour until the shower actually started. But the couple wanted to go on a stroll along the beach before it commenced. The two admired the beauty of the orangish glow in gave off from the currently setting sun.

Alongside watching the meteor shower with his beloved, there was also something else that Brendan had prepared to do. In the pocket of his shorts held a black box. Inside it was a golden ring made out of real Golden Nugget from the Oreburge Mines with a beautiful pearl found from a Clamperl. He planned on proposing to the contest idol later tonight during the shower. He had a complete smile on his face the entire time and couldn't wait for the events to unfold.

The Champion was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his green haired girlfriend talking to him.

"I can't wait for this meteor shower tonight!" She exclaimed happily.

The boy chuckled, pecking the side of her head. "Yeah, I'm excited, Lissy." It was the nickname he had given her after a few months of dating, which she instantly took a liking to. He had called her Lissy so much that she found it odd whenever someone called her 'Lisia'.

As he pulled as head back after kissing her head, she turned her head toward him and softly claimed his lips to hers and kissed him softly. She pulled back moments with a bright smile on her face and light blush.

"Love you, Brendan." She said sweetly, giggling.

He smiled warmly, pecking her forehead. "I love you too, Lissy."

The two continued to walk and talk among each other each as the sun continued to slowly set over the water. Eventually, the sun had set complete and the couple had found a spot on the sand to settle down and wait for the show to start.

"I can't wait!" The idol said excitedly.

She had been jumping up and down with excitement ever since he had announced that he was taking her on this date several weeks. Brendan couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement of the meteor shower to start. She always got so excited over the smallest things. She always had that childish part about her. A part of her that he had always loved. It gave her that adorable appearance.

The Champion softly put an arm around the waist of the idol with her moving a bit closer to him in response and lightly pecking his cheek. Then, the moment she pulled back...

"Ah!" The girl gasped in delight. Within seconds, thousands of stars shot by the Earth. To Lisia, this moment looked more beautiful than any contest appeal ever could. She loved every second of this splendid sight.

"Isn't it beautiful, Brendan?" She asked him happily.

"Yeah." He nodded. She turned back to look back into the sky.

Brendan took this opportunity to wrap both of arms tightly around her waist and pull her closer to him. This got her attention making her turn her face toward him. He softly placed his lips against hers and kissed her softly, catching her off guard a bit. He pulled back moments later giving her a loving gaze.

"I love you, Lissy." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said.

After that, he kissed her a bit more on the lips. A moment after, he began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck and collarbone making the idol giggle from the tickle. Then, he moved his kisses to the top of her hands and then her forehead. The girl kept giggling from the amount of affection she was getting.

"Ah ah ah." She put a finger against his lips, keeping him from advancing toward her again. He was getting ready to kiss her again, but she stopped him. "Tell me, mister."

"Tell you what?" He acting innocent. He knew she caught onto his game. There was something up with the amount of affection he was showing toward her.

"You know what!" She said. "Not that I mind, but what's with all the affection all of a sudden? You're never this affectionate. Something's up."

"Yep." He said in defeat. "You caught me. I'm indeed up to something."

He was silently teasing her by not telling her what he was up to. She puffed her cheeks out into pout before softly hitting him in the chest playfully.

"C'mon!" She whined childishly. "Tell meeeee!"

"Very well." He laughed a bit and pecked her forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

She giggled at the question. "Of course, I do."

He nodded. He softly kissed her on the lips again, this one more passionate than before. This one lasted about five to seven seconds. It was meant as a distraction so he could sneak his hand into his pocket to pull out the ring box.

"I want to be with you forever, Lissy."

Lisia gasped in awe when she saw him open it. She gazed at a beautiful golden ring with a pearl on the top. Tears clung to her eyes as she looked at it. She looked back up at Brendan with a teary smile on her face. He had a loving smile on his.

"I'm not asking you as the Pokémon Contest idol, Lisia." He said softly. "I'm asking you as the beautiful girl that I fell in love with four years ago. Will you marry me, Lissy?"

Lisia wiped away some of her tears, only to be replaced my new ones. She smiled happily and nodded. "Yes! Of course I will!"

After that, he slipping the ring on to her ring finger. She softly set her lips against his and kissed him softly before breaking away and setting her forehead against his.

"I'm not marrying you as the Hoenn region Champion, Brendan." She said softly. "I'm marrying the amazing guy that I fell in love with four years ago."

The couple shared another small kiss before they entwined fingers and she placed her head against his shoulder, returning their attentions to the star shower. There was a moment of silence between them before Brendan started talking again.

"You know, once we announce our engagement, we'll have more attention than ever by the press." The young champion sighed. "That's the only thing I'm not looking forward to."

"Yeah, I could do without the attention of the press and news as well." The idol said. "But I guess all that attention is part of being celebrities. So, we'll just have to deal."

"Fair enough." He chuckled. "I supposed you're right."

There was another moment of silence with the two watching the shower some more until...

"Hmm..." The girl looked as if she was deep in thought about something.

"What's up?"

"I call it..." She started. "Engagement of Two Lovers, A New Chapter Begins!"

He gave an amused smile before shaking his head. "You're still so corny."

"Tee hee." She giggled. "Maybe so." She pecked his cheek. "I may be corny, but you still love me anyway." She pecked his nose.

"Good point." He chuckled with her giggling.

He pecked her forehead against softly, before she met his lips with hers. She pulled back with a happy and loving smile.

"I love you, Brendan." She said happily.

"I love you too, Lissy."

The lovers pecked lips again before returning their attention back to the beautiful star shower that was happening up in the skies. The two were never as happy as they were at that moment. They were very much looking forward to their lives that the future held for them.


	5. A Rainy Day

"Gah!" Brendan yelled in annoyance. "This rain came out of nowhere!"

Brendan and Lisia had been traveling down Route 119 toward Foretree City when a sudden rain storm had rolled in unannounced, leaving the couple completely drenched. The two were running desperately trying to find shelter to get dried and warmed up.

"Arceus, let there be a shelter nearby!" Lisia whined desperately. "It can be a cave, a lodge. Anything so we can get out of this!"

After Lisia stopped talking, Brendan knew where they could go. "That's it!"

"What's it!?" She hollered over the rain.

"My secret base should be around here somewhere!" He hollered back. "It should be just passed the Weather Institute!"

The two ran as fast as they could to Brendan's secret base. It was just under the bridge that extended from the Weather Institute next to a large waterfall. The two made it rather fairly quickly.

"That storm just came out of nowhere!" Lisia complained.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Do you a spare change of clothes, Lissy?"

She shook her head with a frown. "Aside from my contest outfit, no. I don't have anything."

He reached into his bag and pulled a t-shirt and shorts handing them to her. "Sorry, if they're a bit big on you." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She pecked his cheek.

Then, without warning she started to remove her current attire to change causing the boy to start blushing madly at the sight in front of him.

"W-w-wait! Hold on a second!" Brendan shouted waving hands. "W-What are do you doing!?"

"What does it look like silly?" She giggled. She realized what he was getting riled up about. She smiled warmly and walked up to him, placed her hands against his chest and kissed him lightly. "Listen. I don't mind changing in front of you. Know why? Because YOU are my boyfriend and I don't care if you see me change."

"Y-Yeah." He said nervously. "Sorry about that, Lissy."

"No." She shook her head. "I should apologize. I probably should have warned you before I started changing."

She lightly kissed him again and continued to change as Brendan sat down on a nearby Snorlax doll in the cave. After she had finished changing, she plopped down onto of her boyfriend, stomach first smiling brightly.

Brendan wrapped his arms around her body lightly, smiling back and kissing her forehead. She crawled up toward him and snuggled closer to him with a purr. They lied there into each other's arms listening to the rain pour down and the waterfall crash down just outside.

"I wonder how long it'll be until this storm passes..." She said curiously.

"Same here." He sighed. "I swear every time I come down this route, it does nothing but rain."

The two were quiet for a longer listening to the sounds around them and enjoying each other's warmth. It was silent until Lisia's stomach started to growl causing the performer to blush a bit and look away in slight embarrassment.

Brendan laughed a bit from the girl's embarrassment and pecked her forehead. "Sounds like somebody's hungry. I'll whip something up."

He stood up and walked over the kitchen area that he had set up in his base and began to cook something. While Brendan did that, Lisia decided to have a look around his base.

The idol smiled as she walked around. There were a few desks with either small Pokemon dolls are small flowers, rugs on the floor, posters and pictures that hung on the walls and several other odds and ends that were around with a bed in another of the room.

After a bit longer, Brendan had finished cooking and the two dug into the small meal that he had prepared. Afterwards, the two continued to snuggle together.

"I really like the way your place is set up." She giggled.

"Nah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not all that great."

"Don't be so modest." She kissed his cheek. "I like the way it looks."

He chuckled pecking her forehead. "Thanks, Lissy."

The two lovers had sat there in each other's arms talking softly among themselves for awhile until the performer's breathing had grown soft and fallen asleep in her boyfriend's arms. Brendan smiled at her sleeping figure and pressed a kiss to forehead. He checked the time on his PokeNav and saw that it was getting late before he walked over the bed. He pulled the covers over both of them and fell asleep next to her as they wait out the storm.


	6. A Defensive Girlfriend

"I'll back shortly." Nurse Joy said walking to the back.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." Brendan said.

Brendan and his girlfriend, Lisia had stopped at the Pokemon Center in Celestic Town for the night to rest up for the journey to Veilstone City tomorrow. They had rented a room in the building and took their Pokemon to get their energy restored.

After Brendan gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy, he walked back over to Lisia who had been sitting on a couch in the lounge area awaiting his return. She smiled at him upon his return as he sat next to her and lightly wrapped his arm around her waist.

He was caught off guard when she suddenly pecked him a the cheek. He gave her a surprised look. "What was that for?"

"Just because." She giggled sticking her tongue out.

He gave an amused smile and pecked her on the lips softly. "I love you, Lissy." He pecked her forehead.

The girl giggled pecking him again. "I love you too, Brendan." She lightly nuzzled his neck with a cute giggle.

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy had just walked out from the back of the building was watching what was going on with a warm smile on her face as she watched the couple's affection. "You two are very cute together."

The couple blushed madly upon hearing the nurse comment on their affection display causing her to laugh as she returned to her job.

Lisia purred in comfort as she lowered her head onto the shoulder on her boyfriend and relaxed into his arm's embrace. The two enjoyed the silence between. The Pokemon Center was fairly quiet right now. There were only a few other people around the lobby right now, but not many were talking.

"Hey, Lissy?" He called her name.

"Yes?" She looked at him smiling.

"Sorry to ask you of this. But do you mind if we stay here in Celestic Town for a day or two?" He asked with a guilty tone.

"Sure, I don't mind." She smiled, but then gave a curious look. "But why?"

"Well, I heard this town has some ruins that tell the legends of Uxie, Azelf and Mespirit." He started to explain. "I thought it might be an interesting look. Not to mention it'll help my dad's research."

She knew Brendan loved to look and research into old Pokemon legends and mythology, an interest he had picked up from his father, Professor Birch. She had lost track of the amount of times where he would dive into some old ruins they came across on their travels or look at the old books in libraries that detailed on legends. She loved the bright look in his eye when he came across things like this.

She nodded smiling. "Sure, we can stay around for a bit." She said. "The contest in Veilstone City doesn't start for another few days anyway."

He smiled when he heard her approval. "Thanks a lot, Lissy." He kissed her cheek, getting a giggle out of her.

"Of course." She said sweetly. "I know how much you love to look into Pokemon legends." She giggled.

They locked lips for a few more seconds before pulling away and smiling happily at each other. That sweet moment came to an end though when an unpleasant familiar voice entered their ears.

"Well, well." The familiar voice said. "If it isn't you two."

The couple glared at the source of the voice and confirmed who it was. It was unfortunately the rude and arrogant contest performer, Chaz. He approached them with his usual cocky grin.

"What do you want, Chaz?" Lisia crossed her arms glaring at the performer.

"Oh, nothing." He shrugged before grinning toward Brendan. "I just overheard that you were going to see some old ruins in town. Heh, might do you some good anyway to rummage around in some dirt."

Brendan glared at the comment. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring the question, Chaz turned his attention toward the turquoise haired girl taking hold off her hand which she instantly snatched away causing him to glare.

"Honestly." He sighed in annoyance. "I don't get why you continue to date and travel with him."

"I'm dating him because I love him." She said sternly. "It's really none of your business anyway."

"What could you possibly see in him anyway?" He shrugged. The more he continued to talk about Brendan in front of her like that, the more her anger rose and blood boiled. "What could you even see in that uncouth, unreliable swine that I-"

That last sentence caused a vein in her head to pop as she shot a glare in his direction, standing up. He was cut off when she raised her hand into the air and swiftly backhanded him with enough force to send him to the ground. She continued to glare at him with gritted teeth as he looked up at her with a shocked face, holding his cheek.

"Watch your damn mouth! Don't you dare talk bad about him!" She yelled. This outburst surprised both Brendan and Chaz. Lisia was never angry. This commotion got the attention of everyone else in the lobby. "Every time we run into you, the only thing you ever do is insult Brendan!" She shouted. She had complete indignation in her voice. "I'm sick of you insulting him! If anyone here is uncouth, it's you! You're nothing but an insensitive, selfish jerk who cares about nothing but himself!"

"And the reason I love Brendan is because of how sweet he is and isn't a complete ass! He's a much better person and man that you could ever be!" She shouted. "You do nothing but trash talk other people who you think are lower than you!"

She felt a light grip on her hand which caused her to calm down as she gave a deep exhale. She glared back down toward the other boy. "Unless you really want to see me lose my temper, I suggest you go away and leave us alone."

He glared at the two before he slowly walked away rubbing his cheek. The girl sat back down giving a deep exhale as her boyfriend therapeutically moved his thumb over the top of her hand. She turned her hand upward so she could entwin her fingers with his. He leaned over and placed several kisses on her temple. After a minute of silence between the two, they begun talking.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah." She sighed again, smiling at him. "I'm fine now."

"It was strange seeing you angry like that." He admitted. "I've never seen that side of you."

"Sorry." She said frowning. "I snapped when I heard him insulting you and..."

He cut her off with a small kiss and gave her a warm smile. "Don't be sorry, Lissy." He kissed her hand. "Thank you for defending me."

"Of course!" She said. "I wasn't going to just sit there and let that prick verbally abuse my boyfriend!"

He chuckled at that lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead. Right after that, they heard the jingle signaling that their Pokemon had been fully healed and ready to be picked up. Once he retrieved their Poke Balls, he walked back over to her hand her hers.

"Hey." She said.

"What's up?"

"There's still a bit of time before the sun sets." She said with a giggle. "Want to check out those ruins?"

He smiled and entwined his fingers with hers nodding. "Yeah. Thanks, Lissy. Sorry that I like to geek out about that kind of stuff." He said with an embarrassed smile scratching his neck.

"Fun fact." She leaned toward him, pecking his cheek with a loving look in her eyes. "When you geek out about stuff like that, I find it extremely cute."

Brendan smiled at his girlfriend before they walked out of the Pokemon Center and toward the ruins. Brendan was glad he had such a wonderful girlfriend.


	7. Sexiness

Lisia was in the shower of their hotel room in deep thought. She looked in the direction of the bathroom door and didn't the see the body of her boyfriend standing there trying to get a peek. This was causing Lisia to feel insecure about herself.

 _"Am I not sexy enough to him?"_ Was the though that always ran through her head when she looked in that direction. Whenever she took a shower, he never tried to get a peek or whenever she'd change clothes, he always left the room or turned in he opposite direction, so this was leading her to think they she wasn't sexy to him.

Sighing, she turned off the water to shower and changed into her normal attire before leaving the bathroom and walking back into the bedroom. As the girl approached Brendan, he noticed she was frowning, which made him grow a bit concerned.

"Hey..." He said. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." She said nervously. "I'm fine."

He gave her a concern look until she pecked his cheek and smiled at him. He shrugged it off and decided it was best not to pry. He wrapped his arms around her allowing her to snuggle up to him. The two lied there in an awkward silence. Brendan was growing concerned about the usual happy contest idol. She was almost never upset and quiet.

"Lisia..." He said her name in worry and concern. She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She said smiling, which he could tell was fake.

"Lisia, you're lying." He said, causing her to frown. He place a hand on hers and pecked her forehead. "What's wrong?"

She looked downward with a frown. "Brendan...Do..." She started. "Do you..." She quickly turne dher head to look a frantic expression. "Do you think I'm sexy!?"

That question completely caught him off guard. He just blushed and began to scratch the back of head in nervousness. "Well...Uhm..." He didn't know how to answer that.

"That's what I figured..." She said sadly. She started to walk away, before he took hold of her hand.

"Wait, where is this coming from all of a sudden?" He asked in concern. "It's not like you to be insecure."

She was quiet for a moment and looked at him, still with the same insecure expression. "It's just...whenever I'm in the shower, I never see you outside the door to get a peek or whenever I change, you turn around or leave the room..."

He sighed. "So that's what this is about..." He didn't say anything, he just pulled her closer and kissed her lightly. Moments later, he pulled back with a smile.

"The reason I don't watch you change or take a bath is because I'm a respectful boyfriend. But to answer you're question, yes. I do think you're sexy. However, that's not the first word I would use to describe you."

"Not the first word?" She asked curiously. "Like what?"

"Pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, cute, adorable, stunning." Brendan chuckled. "Long story short, there are many other words that come to mind to describe you before sexy." He kissed her forehead.

"I see." She gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry for being insecure."

"Don't be." He kissed her lightly. "It's my fault. I should have explained myself beforehand. But to expand the answer of your question..."

She jumped when she felt his hands move down her body and grope her butt. He then gave her a suggestive smile. "I think you are very sexy, Lissy." He started leaving trails of kisses along her neck, getting giggles out of her.

"I'm glad." She said relieved and snuggled closer to her boyfriend as she felt his lips touch her forehead and his arms wrap around her tightly. She was very glad all of that had been cleared up.


	8. School of Luvdisc

It was early morning and Lisia and Brendan were aboard the S.S Tidal traveling between the ports of Slateport and Lilycove City for another Pokemon Contest that was being held in Slateport. Lisia was standing along the side of the deck of the ship looking out over the vast blue ocean and enjoying the breeze flowing through her hair.

She smiled at the amount of different Water type Pokemon there appeared as the ship sailed. The Sharpedo blazing by at incredibly speeds, the flocks of Wingull and Pellipur flying overhead, the Wailord and Wailmer that would shoot spouts of water through their blow holes when reaching the surface. She loved seeing the amount of Pokemon anywhere she went.

 _"I think he's rubbed off on me."_ The idol giggled to herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap around the front of her torso and pull her back slightly. She smiled when her turquoise eyes met with a familiar grey eyes.

She leaned up slightly and pressed her lips to his. "Morning." She said sweetly.

"Morning to you too." He said kissing her again, before stepping to the side next to her an arm still around her waist.

The two started to talk more about their plans once they reached land. That was, until something caught the attention of the idol.

"Ah ha!" She gasped in delight when she a large school of Luvdisc swim by the ship. She had a beaming smile and had a bright look in her eye. "Brendan, look at all the Luvdisc!"

Brendan smiled at the bright look in his girlfriend's eyes before pulling out his PokeDex. She was too distracted with the heart-shaped Water types to notice what he was doing.

 _ **"Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokemon."**_ A sudden voice reached the ears of the turquoise eyed girl and turned to see Brendan holding the device in his hand as he leaned up against the side rail. _**"This Pokemon lives in warm seas. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokemon will be blessed with an eternal, loving relationship."**_

She looked at her lover with a warm expression softly pressing her lips to his. She moved her arms around his neck when he circled his arms around her waist. They shared a soft, sweet kiss for several moments until they pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

She giggled lightly. "I believe it."

"I do too." He pecked her forehead softly. "I love you, Lissy."

"I love you too, Brendan."


	9. Apologies

Newly entered Pokemon Contest coordinator, Lisia trudged slowly into her hotel room and fell onto her bed face first with a sigh. This was the third Pokemon Contest in a row that she had lost. So the normally happy Lisia was down on her spirits.

Her boyfriend, Brendan walked into to the room behind her a few moments later. He frowned her saw his girlfriend. He hated seeing her sad or upset. He sat down next to her the bed placing a hand on one of hers. She smiled upon feeling his hand touch hers.

"You okay, Lissy?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm okay."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "You sure?"

"Yes, Brendan." She said in a lower tone this time. "I'm fine, don't worry."

He doubted her words. "But you've been really down on your spirits lately and-"

She growl and gritted her teeth as she shot him a sharp glare, startling him a bit. "Dammit, Brendan, I said I was okay!" Brendan was surprised about the outburst. She never snapped or got angry. "Now, stop asking me, drop it and leave me alone!"

Her eyes widen when she realized what she had said. He started walking toward the door, his hair covering his bangs. She ran toward him and grabbed hold of his hands. "Brendan!" She cried. "I didn't mean that!"

"I-I'm sorry, Lisia..." He said sadly taking his hand out of hers and walked out of the room.

Lisia dropped to her knees seconds later and put her head into her hands crying. _"Dammit, why did I do that!?"_ She cursed herself. _"This was never supposed to happen! He was just trying to make sure I was okay! Why did I snap at him!?"_

The girl continued to cry to herself as she continued to curse herself for what she had just done. She hated herself for snapping at him. After she had calmed down, she walked down to the lobby of the Pokemon Center to the video phone, punching a number in. A few seconds later, the picture of a woman with light blue hair appeared on the screen with a smile. This was Lisia's mother. "Hello, Lisia." The woman greeted.

"Hey, mom..." The girl greeted in a quiet tone.

"Lisia, is everything okay?" Her mother asked in concern. She noticed the tone of her voice, there wasn't a smile on her face like there usually was and she that her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"No..." She shook her head frowning. "I did something I feel really awful about and hate myself because of it."

"And what is that?" The older woman asked.

Lisia explained to her mother had transpired earlier before. About how upset she had been lately to her snapping at Brendan. Her mother listened attentively as she explained the situation.

"Brendan probably hates me now..." She said sadly. "Not that I'd blame him..."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, honey." Lisia looked up at the screen when he mom began talking. "I know Brendan loves you dearly, so I highly doubt he'd hate you."

"But...I hurt him..."

"Yes, I will admit that you were in the wrong for taking your anger out on him." The mother said honestly. "He's probably just hurt by what you said more than anything. But I'm sure if you talk to him and apologize, everything'll be fine."

"Yeah." The coordinator responded. "I'm going to go talk him. I need to set things back to the way they should."

The mother nodded. "Just talk to him and apologize. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I will." The younger girl nodded smiling. "Thanks, mom."

The screen went black seconds later letting Lisia leave the Pokemon Center. She walked around town looking for Brendan until she saw him by his lonesome sitting on a swing in a small park not far from the Pokemon Center.

She slowly walked toward him. She hated herself when she saw how he looked. He was hunched over in his seat with a frown on his face. She walked front of him and embraced him tightly in a hug.

"Brendan, I'm so so so so sorry." She placed numerous soft pecks on his temple as she apologized. "What I said to you was horrible and there's no excuse for it. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I love you, Brendan and would never yell at you like that. Please forgive me..."

That was a bit of silence for a moment until the other trainer began speaking. "I'm sorry, Lissy..."

The girl pulled back from the embrace with a look of shock. What was he apologizing for? He hadn't done anything horrible like she had done earlier. "What do you have to apologize for? You haven't done anything that needs apologized for."

"I know that I can pry more than I should and that I can be a real nuisance to you sometimes." He said sadly. "I'm sorry..."

She quickly cupped his cheeks in both of her hands and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. "Brendan, listen to me." He looked at his girlfriend who gave a warm smile when their eyes made contact. "You are in no way a nuisance to me and you never will be. I don't mind that you pry, because I know you do it to because you love and care about me and to make sure I'm okay and happy. Please, don't think that you're annoying." She kissed his forehead lightly.

After that, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. "I'm so sorry I snapped at you, Brendan. Forgive me?"

He smiled back her. "Of course, I can."

"I'm glad."

The two locked lips and shared a soft kiss. After they pulled back, they walked over to a nearby bench where Lisia sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. There was a calming silence between them now that everything had been resolved.


	10. A Day in the Sun

"Geez, that girl is slow..." Brendan sighed. Brendan and his girlfriend Lisia were taking a much needed vacation from Contests and duties as Champion to the Unova region's Undella Town. Undella Town is a beautiful resort town on the east side of the region.

They had come to Undella Town as a recommendation from Sinnoh region Champion, Cynthia, whom Brendan and Lisia were great friends with and had lent them her villa while they stayed there. The couple were on the last day of their vacation and decided to spend their final day down at Undella Bay at the beach.

Brendan was waiting for the idol down at the shore while she was still changing into her swim wear. Brendan was wearing just a normal pair of red swimsuits. He was lying down on a towel he had set on the sand and was growing impatient. He had been waiting for her for almost half hour.

" _How much longer is she going to be?_ " He sighed again.

"Oh, Brendan~" He heard a voice sing from behind him.

He stood up and turned to the source voice and his jaw instantly dropped at the sight before him. Lisia was walking toward him with a smile on face wearing a blue bikini lined with white stripes.

The Hoenn champion was completely stunned by the figure she possessed. The top of her suit hugged her chest snugly, which was average sized for a girl her age as the bottom of her suit hugged thighs also snugly. Her skin shined beautifully in the bright sunlight, all with her hair tied into a pony tail at the side of her head.

Brendan could hardly speak as the girl approached, only getting a giggle out of her. She could tell he was speechless.

"Are you so mesmerized by my beautiful physique that you can't find the words?" She said in a teasing tone.

"U-Uh um, well..." He couldn't respond, still amazed by her figure.

"You're too cute, Brendan." She pecked him on the lips lightly.

After that peck, he was finally able to speak properly. "You look amazing, Lissy."

"Glad you think so, Brendan." She said pecking him again.

After setting their spot up a bit more, they made their way to the water or fun. For several hours, the couple play and splashed around in the water and made their way back to the shore for a break. She purred resting her head on his shoulder when he looped his arm around her waist.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yep!" She pecked his cheek. "I'm having a lot of fun!"

"Glad to hear it." He pecked her forehead.

They couple sat there listening to other people playing and fun in the water, listening to the cries of the flock of Wingull and Pelipper in the skies above as well as watch the variety of different Water type Pokemon jump in and out of the water.

Though, as they sat there, Brendan couldn't help but feel pairs of eyes on them. He turned his head slight and saw a few guys looking at Lisia. Brendan narrowed the corner of his eyes and grunted, affirming that she was his.

"Brendan, something wrong?" She asked curiously. She heard the slight grunt he made just now.

"No, nothing's wrong." He said slightly looking to the side. "Just making some things clear."

She saw what he was looking at a few yards down from them. She put her hands to his cheeks and turned his face toward her.

"Hey..." She said softly. "You don't have to worry. Other guys can try as much they want to, I'm not leaving you. I'm yours." And then she claimed his lips to kiss him softly, before pulling away and pecking his cheek.

"Glad to hear it." He pecked her lips again just before she rested her head against his shoulder as a he gave cocky grin toward the guys still looking at them. They just gave a light glare before turning away.

A bit later, they decided to go back into the water for a few more hours before they started to walk along the shoreline hand in hand talking and laughing among themselves. Lisia walked into of front of him, leaned up and kissed him softly again wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing her head against his chest.

It was clear that the couple had really enjoyed the last day of their vacation.


	11. It's Not Your Fault

Lisia and Brendan were walking through the Viridian Forest to Pewter City so Brendan could get his first Kanto gym badge and for her first Kanto contest. The two were talking among themselves as they were walking through the forest. Lisia had asked him about any strategies he had for Brock, what appeals Lisia had in mind for her contest among other things. The two loved the amount of nature that was around them. Lush green trees and the many different types of Bug Pokemon like, Weedle, Caterpie and Venonat. As they were walking through the forest, Lisia found a patch of flowers on the side of the path.

"Look how pretty these flowers are, Brendan!" She said cheerfully running off.

"Lissy, be careful!" He said in a concerned tone. "There might be aggressive Pokemon nearby."

She stood back up and looked him with a bright smile on her face. "You worry too much!" She giggled. "I'll be fine."

He gave an amused smile at the girl. His attention was drawn away from the idol when he heard a slight buzzing in the distance and his eyes widened in horror when at what he saw. There was a swarm of Beedrill charging right toward them, specifically Lisia. They hadn't realized they were in their territory, which Beedrill are very aggressive over.

"Brendan?" She said his name curiously. "What's wrong?"

She looked behind her when she heard a large buzzing sound and was instantly petrified upon seeing the charging Bug types. She was completely froze in fear with her eyes widening. As the Beedrill were beginning to zero in on her, the one leading the swarm pulled its needle arm back as it glowed purple signaling that it was getting ready to strike with a Poison Jab. Then, it lunged its needle arm forward to strike her when...

"LISIA!" He yelled. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

She shut her eyes tightly, ready to take the strike from the Pokemon, but only felt herself colliding to the ground hard and hearing a male scream. As she looked over, she saw Brendan screaming in agony before going silent. Lisia looked to the ground in horror as she saw her unconscious boyfriend lying there on the ground with a large gash across his waist.

"BRENDAN!" She yelled in horror. She ran to him, cradling him in her arms. She looked up at the bee like Pokemon, pulling a Poke Ball from her waist and throwing it.

"Ali!" She hollered. "Help us, please!"

Moments later, an Altaria emerged from the ball in a flash of white light and began floating in front of the Beedrill swarm. Altaria looked toward his trainer and saw the unconscious Brendan.

"Ali, use Dragon Pulse!"

Ali did as instructed and fired a large green beam of energy toward the Beedrill hitting the one in front and causing a large explosion. The attack manage to get the Beedrill to fly off and back away. After there danger was gone, the cotton winged bird flew to his trainers side.

"Al!" The bird cried frantically. Ali was very fond of Brendan and had grown attached to the trainer, so it was clear that he was worried about him as well. The girl looked at her boyfriend with a completely worried look as she held him in her arms.

"Ali, can you get airborne and see if you can find a safe place?" She asked in a soft tone. "Like a cottage or something?"

The Flying/Dragon type nodded as it took to the sky in search of somewhere safe. Lisia continued to look at Brendan with a worried and guilty look. She noticed he was breathing heavier than usual. She started to life up his shirt and gasped when she the wound on his waist. There was a large gash on his waist, that had quite a bit of blood leaking from it. She also noticed a bit of purple ooze as well inside of the gash.

She put her hand to his forehead and felt it burning up. Badly. He was likely being affected by the poison side effect that the Poison Jab had caused. He had to be patched up fast. Moments later, she had heard the cry of her Altaria reach her ears as it returned and used one of it's wings to point where it found something.

She followed the Dragon type in the direction it was leading to an old looking cabin in the middle of the forest. She walked inside to see two beds inside, a table in the far left corner of the room and a small kitchen area. Just the place she needed.

As she as she got inside, she ran to the bed and set him down immediately removing his shirt so she could tend the wound that he possessed. He always had a first aid kit in his bag. She found the kit and took out some cotton balls and disinfecting alcohol. She poured some of the alcohol onto the cotton and pressed it to the gash on his body.

Upon the cotton making contact, Brendan began to cry out in agony from the sting touching his injury, tears in his eyes and running down his face.

"I know it hurts, Brendan." She said in a caring tone, her voice shaking. "But just hold on."

It broke her heart to see her boyfriend crying out in pain. But she pressed on and continued to tend to his injury. She continued to disinfect it for awhile. Eventually, he had passed out from the pain he was feeling worrying the girl very much so, until she realized he was unconscious. When she finished disinfecting the wound, she wrapped bandages around his waist and lied him back gently on the bed.

She put the palm of her hand to his forehead again and felt him still burning up. His head was burning more than it was before, the fever had gotten worse. It was likely due to the poison. She needed to look for some Pecha Berries.

"Ali, I'm going to go out and look for some Pecha Berries for the poison." She said softly. She placed her hand on the birds head. "Can you watch him for me? Come get me if anything happens."

"Al!" The bird shouted worriedly at the request. It was evident that Altaria was worried about his master's safety because of that last ambush from the Beedrill.

She took a Poke Ball out of Brendan's bag and smiled at Ali. "Don't worry, Ali. I'll take one of Brendan's Pokemon just in case."

Ali eased up after learning she would have some protection. He nodded letting her know he would watch Brendan, slowly moving toward his bedside. "Al!"

"Thank you, Ali." She patted his head. "I'll be back soon."

She clipped the Poke Ball to her belt before making her way outside to look for Pecha tree. After a bit of searching, she managed to find an area that had several bushes of berries, including Pecha berries. She picked about ten berries along with a few Oran and Sitrus berries before making her way back to the cabin.

She went to the kitchen area where she started to crush and mix up the berries into a sort of juice for Brendan. She mixed in a few Pecha, Oran and Sitrus berries and stirred them and poured it into a small bowl before walking over to Brendan.

She gently sat him up on the bed and put the rim of the bowl into his mouth to drink the juice, before setting him back down on the bed. She placed a hand on his, rubbing the top of it with her thumb. As she looked down at the unconscious trainer, her eyes began to water and started to sob as she placed her face against on the bed.

"Brendan..." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry...This is all my fault! If only I hadn't been so stupid..." She continued to cry until she eventually cried herself to sleep by his side.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Morning~**_

Brendan woke up, feeling a hand on his and pressure on his chest. He looked to see Lisia on his chest, sound asleep. As he looked at her, he saw a trail of dried tears along the side of her face. He figured she must have been extremely worried about his condition and cried herself to sleep.

He started to stroke her turquoise hair softly when she moaned lightly letting him now she was waking up. She sat up slowly off of his chest and rubbed her eyes. She looked toward Brendan who started smiling at her. She had a look of disbelief on her face as she stared at him.

"Bren...dan?" She said his name in disbelief.

"Hey, Lissy." He said softly.

Tears started to well up her eyes as she looked at him in relief. She started to wipe her tears away as she began to talk. "Thank Arceus you're okay! I was so scared that you would..."

He took hold of one of her hands softly and kissed the top of it, bringing her into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry I worried you, Lissy." He kissed her temple.

"I was so scared that I would lose you..." She sobbed.

He softly stroked her hair softly letting her cry all her worry away. After she had finished sobbing, she looked at him with a smile wiping away the remaining tears.

"You don't need to worry anymore." He said reassuringly. "I'm okay now."

She nodded lightly, but frowned moments later and began to sob again. Though, this cry was different. This one was out of guilt.

"Lisia?" He said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Brendan." She said sobbing. "You got hurt badly because of my carelessness. You got hurt because of me. I'm so sorry, Brendan. This never would have happened if I had been more aware."

He took her hand away from her face and wiped the tears away, smiling at her warmly. "There's no need for you to apologize. I got hurt because I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you in the situation I'm in. I never would. Don't blame yourself, alright? This isn't anybody's fault."

She gave a nodded smile. "But...I wonder why those Beedrill attacked us..."

"Beedrill are really territorial Pokemon, so odds are, we would have been attacked regardless if we stopped or not." Brendan explained. "They're aggressive by nature."

Just then, a wave of pain shot through his body as he gripped his waist tightly and cringed from the pain.

"You shouldn't try to move for awhile." Lisia said, helping him lay back down. She put her hand to his forehead again, which was still warm. The fever had died down significantly since last night, but it was still there. "You're still really injured and still have a fever. It might take awhile for that injury to heal before you can move properly. So we'll stay here for a couple of days while you get back to good health."

"But..." He cringed. "What about your contest? That contest is in two days."

"Idiot!" She said sternly with a soft glare. "I don't care about a Pokemon Contest when my boyfriend is injured and has a fever!"

"Al!" Ali shouted sternly, agreeing with his master.

"Alright, alright." He said in defeat. "We'll stay for a couple days."

"Yeah, I know we will." She giggled, kissing his forehead and began to stroke his brown locks. "You don't worry about anything else aside from getting better, alright?"

He nodded lightly and closed his eyes where he dozed off a bit later. The girl gave a large sigh of relief as she looked toward her sleeping boyfriend. After she had calmed down a bit, she made another batch of juicing using the last of the berries and gave it to him.

Afterwards, she undid the bandages to check his injury. It had healed quite a bit, so it was nowhere near as bad as it was before. But it still hurt him to move too much. To avoid infection, she changed out the bandages and lied back down afterward.

Now, all that was left was to wait for a few days for the rest of his fever to go away and his wound to heal.

* * *

 _ **~Several Days Later~**_

The sun shined brightly through the windows of the cabin as Lisia slowly opened her eyes, awaking from her slumber. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She looked to the other bed and saw Brendan changing his bandages.

"Let me help you with that." She said taking hold of the bandage and wrapped it around him.

"Thanks, Lissy." He said turning toward her.

She nodded smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but otherwise I feel fine." He smiled.

"No fever?"

"No fever." He pecked her forehead. "All because I had a wonderful nurse taking care of me."

She smiled a bit at the praise and leaned up to kiss him softly. This kiss lasted for several minutes. Brendan could feel the worry that she had over the last few days as she recovered. She could feel the reassurance that he was sending, saying he was alright. The broke apart a bit later and changed into their traveling attire and left the cabin hand in hand.

As they were walking, Brendan felt a light tug on his hand. When he looked back, he noticed she was looking at him with slight worry on her face.

"Brendan..." She said in a worried tone. "Are you...Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you got hit by a pretty powerful Poison Jab and..."

He silence her with a soft kiss on the lips. After he pulled back, he smiled at her warmly. "I'm fine, Lissy. Don't worry. I promise I feel anything that doesn't feel right, I'll let you know."

"Alright." She sighed in relief entwining her fingers with his, pecking his cheek softly. "But when we get to Pewter City, we should probably get you looked at by a real doctor. Just to be safe."

"Yeah." He nodded.

Then, they continued on their trek to Pewter City as Lisia felt a huge wave of worry escape her body.


	12. Good Luck Kiss

Lisia was currently in the contest hall dressing room getting dressed into her contest outfit. She was getting ready to perform with Ali in the Goldenrod City Pokemon Contest. Almost upon entering the contest hall, she had been ambushed by dozens of fans before Brendan had to push them all away so she could get ready, so as a result there were a lot of people hyped to see the famous contest idol perform in the contest.

She was wearing white fluffy arm warmers that went up to her her elbows and small white ankle warmers, both had the appearence as if they were clouds. She wore small blue boots on her feat and was wearing a blue and white striped stoking on her right leg. She wore white short shorts with blue wavy flaps that extended horizontally.

Her torso hailed a blue and white vest with a single strap on her left shoulder and a ribbon of her chest. Around her neck was another cloud like fluff neck warmer as well as a light blue choker. She wore diamond earrings on her ear.

And finally, her hair had been tied into three pony tails. One was a short pony tail that curved just above the edge of her chin, another was a long pony tail that was about the length of her elbow and curved upward like that shorter and the final one extended from the top of her head with this one being wavy. The two front pony tails were being held together by her Mega Hairpin which held Ali's keystone.

She was putting the finishing touches on her hair when she heard a knock at the dressing room door. "It's open!" The door opened and she instantly smiled at who she saw in the mirror.

"Yo!" Brendan smiled walking in.

"Hey!" She responded finishing her hair.

"You all set?" He asked.

"Yep!" She nodded affirmatively. "Just finished."

Brendan scanned her figure at the outfit she was wearing. He had always loved the outfit she wore during her contests.

"That outfit never fails to look cute on you, Lissy." He said. "The blue really suits you."

She couldn't help giggle at the compliment. "Thanks, Brendan. That's sweet of you." She pecked his cheek.

 _"Lisia, please report to the stage. Your turn will begin shortly."_ A woman's face called through the intercom.

"Guess that's your cue." He said.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Good luck kiss?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head in a cute manner.

Brendan smiled and fufilled her requested giving her small kiss on the lips for several seconds and kisses her forehead after pulling away. He looks at her smiling and places his palm against her cheek.

"Good luck, Lissy." He said sweetly. "Knock 'em dead."

"Yeah." She nodded giving a determined look.

"And now, please give it up for Lisia! Contest Idol Spectacular who hails from Sootopolis City all the way from the Hoenn region!" The announcer said excitedly.

The room bursted into a huge cheer as she Lisia ran on stage in an excited manner. It was clear that even in the Johto region, Lisia was loved by many fans.

"Ali!" She ran out onto the stage and jumped while throwing Ali's Poke Ball. "It's time to shine!"

With a burst of white light, her long time partner Altaria came out of his Poke Ball with his wings curled around his body before opening them large excited cry.

"Alright, Ali!" She shouted to her partner. "Let's start things off with a Draco Meteor!"

Ali shot a burst of orange light into the air from its mouth which exploded into numerous meteors in a beautiful manor and started falling toward the ground.

"Now freeze them with a beautiful Ice Beam!" She requested. Ali began to fly around the around above the stage freezing the falling meteors in ice.

"Use Mist and come down here!" Upon giving the order, the Altaria started flying around in circles releasing a thick white mist from its mouth before going down to the stage where his master jumped onto his back and flew back up into the mist. "Use Steel Wing on the balls of ice!"

The mist was too thick to see where they the duo were. The only way tell where they were was by the glow the white glow that the Flying type's wings made as it flew through the mist. Then, a colorful burst of light appeared out from the mist causing the mist to quickly disperse. When the light disappeared, everyone noticed that Altaria had slightly changed shape.

The fluffy cloud-like parts of the bird's body were now much more pronounced and large with its tail having a streaming like appearence. Ali had Mega Evolved while in the mist. After the light cleared, Ali started flying around in circles once more releasing more mist from its mouth.

Lisia jumped off of the Pokemon's back doing a few acrobatic flips when she did so and striked a pose once she landed on the ground with her Pokemon floating behind her. The remains of the frozen Draco Meteor along with the Mist floated down slowly around them making the meteors look like small sparkles.

Her contest appeal had ended moments ago, but the entire crowd was speechless, save for Brendan who started clapping. Seconds later, the entire room was filled with cheers and applause. You could hear some calling her and Ali's name, you could hear people saying encore and whistle to her.

Her eyes were drawn to Brendan was sitting at the front of the stage smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. She told herself that every contest appeal that her and Ali performed was for him. As long as he liked them, they were worth it.

"What a splendid and beautiful performance!" The announced shouted into the mic. "Please give another round of applaus for Ali and Lisia!"

The cheers grew louder as she walked over stage with Ali and awaited the final results. Unsurprising to Brendan, Lisia had won by a complete landslide against all of the other contestants. But surprisingly, the other contestants weren't upset about losing seeing as they competed with an idol.

After the reward ceremony had concluded, Lisia went back to the dressing room to change back into her normal attire when Brendan walked in whom she smiled at in the mirror.

"That was a beautiful performance, Lissy." He complimented. "Ali and you make a great team."

"I'm glad you liked it, Brendan." She said sweetly turning to face him. She placed her lips against his to kiss him lightly. "I won because of that good luck kiss earlier."

He chuckled at the girls, kissing her forehead. "Then if that's the case, you'll have to give me a good luck kiss before my next gym battle."

"It's a deal." She giggled.


	13. Someone Better

Brendan was flying to Sootopolis City after getting a PokeNav call from his contest idol friend, Lisia. When she had called, he noticed that her attitude was off. Her voice had been quiet instead of happy and cheerful and it looked like she had been crying a bit when she had called.

 _"I wonder would she could have been upset about?"_ Was the question he kept asking himself ever since she called him.

Brendan was tending to some of his Pokemon when he heard the call notification on his PokeNav go off. When he pressed the answer button, the same familiar turquoise haired girl appeared on the screen.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _"Hey, Lisia." He smiled. "What's up?"_

 _"H-Hey, Brendan..." She stammered. That's how he knew something was wrong._

 _"You alright?" He asked in concern._

 _"Could...Could you come to my uncle's manor in Sootopolis City?" She asked in a quiet and melancholy tone. "I could really use somebody to talk to..."_

 _"Yeah, sure." He nodded. "Whatever you need, Lisia."_

 _"Thanks, Brendan..." She smiled before the screen blank._

 _"I wonder what that was about?" He asked himself before returning his Pokemon to their Poke Balls._

* * *

 _ **~Back to present~**_

So right after that Nav call, he used his Eon Flute to call Latias and fly to Sootopolis City where Lisia was.

"Thanks, Latias." He patted her on the head as she gave an affectionate cry, nuzzling him before falling off into the horizon once more.

He started making his way toward the center of the city where Wallace's manor stood and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the Water type gym leader opened the door and smiled upon seeing the young Champion.

"Ah, Brendan." Wallace greeted. "Greetings, what brings you here?"

"Lisia called me on the PokeNav saying she wanted to talk to someone." He explained walking in. "It sounded like she was upset about something."

Wallace went into a frown as he nodded, confirming Brendan's suspicions.

"Indeed." He nodded. "She came back to the manor last night, locked herself in her room and hasn't come out since. I've tried to ask her what has her so upset, but she won't even talk to me. Naturally, I'm worried about my niece." He said in a sad tone.

After the small conversation, Wallace led Brendan to his niece's room.

"Lisia? It's me." He said lightly knocking on her door.

"Come on in..." A quiet voice said beyond the door.

Brendan walked in closing the door behind him to see Lisia sitting up in her bed, back against the wall, legs up to her chest and hugging an Altaria plushie tightly. She wasn't even dressed like she normally was and her was down. All she had on was spaghetti strap nightshirt and a pair of sweat shorts. He sat down next to her where she softly placed her head on his shoulder, causing the brown haired teen to blush lightly.

"So," He started. "What did you want to talk me about? You seemed pretty upset when you called me earlier."

She lifted her head off of his shoulder and sighed a bit before speaking.

"I...broke it off with Chaz yesterday..." She said quietly. He could tell she was really torn up by this, but he could also tell there was more to the story.

"What for?"

"After Ali and I had finished a contest performance yesterday, I went back to the dressing room and I..." She broke into tears, burying her into the Altaria plushie sobbing. Brendan wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her know he was there. She responded by placing her hand on his and lightly smiled.

"When I got back to the dressing room, I..." She let out a soft exhale before continuing her story. "I found out he had been cheating on me..."

"What!?" Brendan shouted in anger. "How long!?" Angry was an understatement. Brendan was furious right now. Brendan didn't like Chaz to begin with due to his rudeness and arrogance. But cheating on the girl who gave him her time only to find out that she wasted it on a pathetic person like him. Brendan now despised Chaz with all his being.

"I don't know..." She shook her head. "I just saw him making out with some other chick before I smacked him in the face, told him to never come near me again and flew here."

"Why that scumbag..." He muttered angrily. "He better hope he doesn't run into me, otherwise-"

He was cut off when she place her hand on his and smiled at him warmly as she shook her head.

"Please don't get mad, Brendan." She said softly. "People like him aren't worth getting angry over or fighting with. Please, just let it be."

His glare softened as he gave a deep exhale before smiling at the idol before she rested her head softly on his shoulder again. The two sat there in a calming silence.

"And don't worry too much, Lisia." He suddenly said.

"Don't worry about what?" She asked curiously. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't worry about finding someone else." He said smiling. "You're a beautiful, pretty, cute, stunning and sweet girl."

"Brendan..." She was stunning by his words, almost in tears.

"You'll give find someone better than him." He smiled again. "Don't worry."

She smiled warmly at the comment. "I already have." She responded.

"What do you mean th-"

He didn't get the chance to finish talking due to her softly pressing her lips to his and kissing him softly, catching him completely off guard. After a second, he regain his composure and relaxed into her kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist lightly and entwining his fingers with hers with the other hand.

Despite this kiss being only around ten seconds, it felt like an eternity. Brendan had been harboring feelings for the idol for a long time. When he found out that she had been seeing Chaz, he had been down about it. But now, his dream had come true.

After a few seconds, Lisia pulled away and gave him loving smile before pressing her head and hands to his chest softly, smiling. He embrace her body tightly, stroking her turquoise locks and kissed her on the head.

"I love you, Lisia."


	14. From Champion to Researcher

It's currently early evening in the Unova region's Castelia City. The sun was currently setting over the city giving the sky a beautiful red and orangish tint. While the sun was close to going down over the horizon, there was still a little bit of activity going on. There were Dancer's practicing their dance routines in the Central Plaza, wild Pidove chirping while perched on the branches of nearby trees and businessmen/women still busily moving from place.

Meanwhile, Brendan and Lisia were sitting on a bench in the city's Central Plaza. They weren't doing anything in particular aside from just sitting and enjoying the silence and watching some wild Pokemon troll about or watching the Dancers practice. Lisia was sitting with her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face with Brendan's arm wrapped around her waist.

Currently embracing his girlfriend, Brendan was deep in thought about something. There had been something he's been thinking about recently. "You know, I've been thinking..." He suddenly broke the silence.

"Thinking about what?" She asked curiously, pulling her head up to look at him.

"I've been thinking a lot about the path I want to take." He looked at her with a smile. "And I've decided to step down from my status as the Hoenn region Champion."

"What!?" Lisia sat up surprised. "What do you mean step down!? You worked so hard to become Champion!"

He chuckled at her reaction. "At least let me finish my explaination." He kissed her forehead. "But I've been thinking about it a lot and I've decided to step down as Champion to become a Pokemon Researcher!"

"Researcher!?" She said surprised with a bright look. "That's great, Brendan!"

"Yeah," He nodded, standing up and looking up into the sky. "There are still so many things about Pokemon don't know or fully understand yet. With every question that gets answered, a million new questions arise!"

Lisia smiled at the future researcher. She loved the bright look he had in his eyes when he talked about his future of being a Pokemon researcher. She slightly giggled to herself as she listened to him ramble on.

"Just thinking about the many more mysteries of Pokemon gets me so excited!" Brendan exclaimed turning back to her.

She giggled. "Anything in particular you want to research?"

"Yeah," Brendan nodded, looking into the sky again. "I want to research Pokemon myths and legends." He gave his girlfriend a bright look as he explained further. "There are more myths and legends behind a lot of the Legendary Pokemon than we can even count or even understand!"

"Like what?" Lisia was curious at this point. She knew Brendan loved to look into myths and old legends of Legendary Pokemon or other histortical events that had happened in the Pokemon world

"For instance," He started. "The most interesting one I've come across yet, details about the Legendary Pokemon, Arceus. Arceus in old legends is said to have created all of the Sinnoh region, or possibly the entire Pokemon world or even the universe! It's said to be the first first Pokemon in existence, being born from egg when there was nothing but an empty vortex!"

"But..." Lisia was confused, a Pokemon born from an egg when there was nothing? "What do mean born when there was nothing? What sense does that make?"

"That's just the thing." He turned back to her. "There are still so many unanswered questions! It's all really interesting and that's why I've decided to become a Pokemon researcher."

She giggled at his enthusiasm, standing up and walking up to him. "Well, I'm glad you've chosen a path for yourself." She pecked his cheek.

"Yeah," He nodded, but immediately frowned looking at her. "But..."

"Hey," She placed a hand on his arm softly with a concerned expression on her face. "What's with the long face? You were so enthusiastic just now. Why'd you clam up?"

"It's just..." He started. "When I do become a researcher, I won't be able to travel as much." He looked at her. "I won't be able to join you when you do contest tours with all the research I'll have to do."

That last sentence made her frown as well. When he becomes a Pokemon Professor, his journey will be over. With the amount of research that he'll be doing constantly, he won't have time to travel around different regions like before. Meaning, he won't be able to be with Lisia nearly as much.

She smiled warmly at him, walking up to him and lightly kissed him. "You don't need to worry about that. Even if you don't travel around anymore, it's not we won't still see each other." She kissed him again. "I'm not going to stop you from accomplishing your dream. I'll always be there to support you."

"Thank you, Lisia." He returned her embrace, kissing her scalp. "I love you.

She leaned up to kiss softly and pulled back smiling lovingly. "I love you too."

Even if it wasn't years from now, Brendan would accomplish his dream of becoming a Pokemon researcher. And he was glad to have Lisia there to support him all the way.


	15. Happy

**This one-shot takes place in kind of a semi-AU. Thought I'd say that beforehand.**

* * *

The school bell had just rung letting students and staff alike know that the school day was finally. Two students in particular were extremely happy about this. Those students being Brendan and Lisia. They had been going out for about the last two years and were as happy as can be. And because they were separated into different classes most the day, they were glad when school let out. They would often spend a few hours after school walking around town or doing something together, but Brendan had different plans tonight.

After gathering all of his things together, he slung his bag over his shoulder and went on his way to meet Lisia. They joined hands when they met in the hallway and exited the building together where they began talking.

"So how were your classes today, Lissy?" Lissy was the nickname that Brendan had given her shortly after they had started dating. He called her that during their first date and instantly took a liking to it.

She sighed. "Mr. Birch gave us yet ANOTHER essay to write." She stated in annoyance. "This time about how building cities can impact the habitats of Pokemon. What is it with him and essays? This is like the fourth one he's given us in the last two months." She smiled, turning her head toward him. "What about you?"

"Eh," He said. "Same old same old. Nothing too special. Just had to listen to Mr. Rowen ramble on for the last hour about Pokemon evolution. Quite boring if you ask me."

His girlfriend couldn't help but giggle at the bored tone he had when talking about Mr. Rowen's class. The couple walked in a calming silence for a bit until they reached a fork in the road when Lisia began speaking. "You want to do something before we head home?"

"Actually, about that." He interjected. "My parents won't home until really late tonight. Feel like coming over? It's been awhile since we had a night where it was just the two of us. I'll order a pizza for us and we can watch a movie or something."

"Yeah," She smiled at the invitation and nodded. "I'd like that a lot."

"Glad to hear it." He lightly kissed her, before pulling away. "So do you want to come over now or...?"

"Actually, not at the moment." She stated. "I'm going to go home and change out of my uniform first. So I'll be over there a bit later."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Brendan had just finished doing some tidying up around the house when he heard a knock at the door. He smiled upon opening it seeing the familiar turquoise haired girl standing at the doorstep. "Hey there!" She said happily.

"Come on in." He led her in, kissing her in the process.

"Well?" She turned around to face him. "How do I look?" She was a wearing a light blue, sleeveless blouse that showed off just a bit of her midriff with a matching light blue skirt. Her haired was tied into pony tail in the back.

"Do I really need to answer that?" He asked amused. He got closer to her, pecking her forehead. "I tell you every time that you look great."

"I know." She giggled, pecking his cheek. "I just like hearing it."

"Silly." He shook his head, kissing her forehead again.

Over the next few hours, the couple sat cuddled up on the sofa watching various movies off PokeFlix like _Gardevoir and the Solgaleo_ , _Princess and the Politoed_ , _Nightmare on Narrow Street_ , _Pokemon Ranger,_ _Jackie and the Kingdom of the Crystal Onix,_ etc. They watched several other films while either talking and joking among themselves, playing around, eating the pizza that Brendan had ordered beforehand and shared a few kisses throughout the night. They didn't need words to say they were having a good night together.

"You know," Brendan began talking softly to his girlfriend whom had her head in the crook of his neck. "I can't remember the last time we sat cuddled up like this, spending a night together."

"Yeah," She slowly nodded, moving her head to look at him with a beautiful smile on her face. "This is nice."

Brendan softly caressed her cheek, smiling at her and leaned his head down and claimed her lips with his, lightly kissing her. They both shared a soft and sweet kiss for a few seconds before Brendan pulled his head back and placed several smaller pecks on her forehead. "I love you." He stated quietly, pecking her forehead one more time. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, entwining his fingers to hers.

The turquoise eyed girl, snuggled back up to her boyfriend and brought the top of his hands to her lips and rubbed it with her thumb. "I love you too." She removed her hands from his and moved them to around his torso, placing her head against his chest. They weren't even paying attention to the current movie anymore. The loving couple sat in each other's warm embrace enjoying the calming silence between them.

"Hey, Lissy?" He suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I do something real quick?"

"Do what?" She sat up to look at him with a curious expressions. "Aahh!" She jumped and yelped when she felt her sides poked.

"That." He smirked.

"So that's how we're gonna play it, huh?" She gave a smirk of her own and lunged toward her boyfriend, intending to pay him back.

The couple were now at war with each other, laughing as they continued their horseplay. Their fingers we're entwined as they tried to desperately tried to overpower each other and secure victory. But they were horse playing so much that they didn't realize they were close to falling off the sofa.

"Oof!" They both grunted in slight pain before bursting out into laughter. They gaze with pure love into each other's eyes, Brendan was on top of her and leaned down to softly kiss her.

"I love you so much, Lissy." He placed his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it softly.

She responded by wrapping her arms tightly around his torso and kissed the side of his head. "I love you too, Brendan."

The couple just laid there on the floor in each other's arms in silence, listening to each other's heartbeats. That was, until Lisia broke said silence.

"Hey, Brendan?"

"What's up?" He lifted his head and looked into the beautiful turquoise eyes of his girlfriend.

"Are you happy?" She asked smiling.

He smiled back, pecking her forehead. "Of course. I have cute and beautiful girlfriend I can spend time with. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure." She pecked his cheek, beginning to softly comb his hair with her fingertips. "I want my boyfriend to be happy."

He smiled at her once more before asking; "What about you? Are you happy?"

"Without a doubt." She answered without a second of hesitation. "Considering I have the sweetest guy alive as my boyfriend, I'm pretty happy." She giggled.

"I'm glad to hear it." He smiled.

The couple shared a soft, sweet and passionate kiss and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly afterward. It was clear that both were content and happy with their relationship and would be for a long time to come.


	16. Parents

**Before I start this chapter, I want to say that I kind of got this idea after reading an Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire based doujin called "Dating a Team Magma Grunt" about a year or two ago. It's an insanely adorable non-H doujinshi that I recommend if you haven't read it already.**

* * *

It was a fairly cool spring day in Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. Brendan and Lisia had just come into town from Route 101. Lisia was a completely nervous wreck at the moment. Brendan was taking her to Littleroot Town with the sole intention of finally introducing her to his parents.

Lisia had basically froze the moment he sprung said news upon her nearly three weeks back. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop being so nervous. No matter how many times Brendan reassured her that everything be fine, her nervous state would return almost instantaneously.

"H-How does my hair look?" She stammered. "What about my clothes? There's nothing wrinkled is there?"

"Lisia," He stopped in his tracks, turning toward her and gripped her hands, rubbing the tops with his thumbs, easing her nervousness. "There's nothing to be nervous about. My parents are going to love you. I promise, there's nothing to worry about." He lightly pecked the backs of both her hands.

"I'm sorry, Brendan." She let out a deep exhale and gave him frown. "It's just you're the first boyfriend I've ever had. So likewise, this is the first I'm being introduced to my boyfriend's parents. So I can't shake this nervous feeling."

"Like I said," He smiled warmly at her as he continued. "You don't have anything to worry about, alright? You're sweet and beautiful girl. So my parents will love you." He lightly pecked her forehead. "So try not to be too nervous, alright?"

"Okay," She let out another sigh in an attempt to relieve any nervous feeling, giving a nervous smile. "I'll try."

"Good," He pecked her forehead again, before they continued their journey to Brendan's abode. "And by the way, your hair and clothes look beautiful. So you have nothing worry about." Lisia was currently wearing a long white sundress, blue strap sandels along with a side ponytail.

She nodded at the compliment. _"How pathetic...I can perform in Pokemon Contests just fine in front of hundreds of people, but the moment Brendan springs the idea of introducing me to his parents, that's when I lose my nerve."_ She silently sighed.

Minutes later, they were standing at the doorstep of Brendan's house. Brendan turned his head to look toward his girlfriend who's face was completely pale with uneasiness. "You ready?" He lightly squeezed her hand.

She responded with a deep exhale to try relieve at least some of her nervousness and nodded, slightly smiling at him. "Yeah, I'm ready." After her clarification, he pressed the button next to door, ringing the doorbell.

"Just a moment!" A female voice responded to the sound.

The performer's grip on her boyfriend's hand continued to tighten as the moments grew longer while they waited for his mother's arrival. Brendan, sensing his significant other's uneasiness once again, just therapeutically rubbed his thumb over the back of hand in an attempt to calm her down.

 _"Everything will be fine..."_ She told herself. _"You're just meeting his parents. Two normal human beings like everyone else. You don't need to-"_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the sound of the door in front of them open. Behind the door was a beautiful woman wearing a burgundy colored blouse and a long blue skirt with her hair tied into a pony tail in the back.

 _"This is Brendan's mother?"_ Lisia questioned silently. _"She's really pretty."_

"Welcome home, Brendan." His mother spoke in a soft tone. Her eyes shifted to Brendan's companion making Lisia stiffen up completely. The older woman smiled at the performer. "You must be Lisia."

"Y-Yes, that's right." She stammered.

"I thought so." Brendan's mother smiled. "Brendan has told us much about you. My, I knew you were pretty from the pictures he's shown us. But you're even more beautiful in person, Lisia." She gushed.

"Th-Thank you, ma'am." She bowed.

"Please dear, no need for formalities." She waved it off. "Just call me Danielle. Now, why don't you come inside."

 _"It seems his mother likes me already."_ She slightly smiled. _"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought."_

Accepting the invitation, the teens walked inside, but to his surprise, Brendan didn't see his father anywhere.

"Dad isn't here, mom?" Brendan asked.

"He should be on his way back from the gym now." She answered. "In the meantime, make yourself comfortable Lisia."

"I will, thank you very much." She smiled.

While waiting for Norman to get in, Danielle talked with the teens about various things like the many things they've during their travels, the contests and battles they've taken part in, how well they're relationship has progressed and the many other things a mother asks about her son's lover. And to her surprise, Lisia didn't find herself nervous around his mother.

But that would soon change when Norman walked through the door. "Honey, I'm home!" Lisia's body stiffened once more as she heard the male voice enter the Yuki household.

"Oh, Norman." Danielle looked toward the door and smiled seeing her husband walk in. "Welcome home."

Norman lightly kissed his wife before turning to the two teens sitting at the table. His eyes were specifically drawn toward the younger girl sitting next to his son. Lisia instantly grew nervous as they made eye contact.

Norman smiled at the girl. "If I'm right, your name is Lisia."

"Y-Yes..." She stammered. "That's me."

He extended his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Norman. Brendan has told us much about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Lisia smiled. "Brendan's told me that you're the Petalburg gym leader."

"That's correct." He confirmed, sitting in the seat across from his son's guest. "I specialize in Normal type Pokemon."

"So since you're a gym leader, you must be acquainted with Uncle Wallace right?"

"Indeed." Norman nodded. "Him and I are good friends actually."

"I thought so." Lisia smiled.

Soon after, dinner had finished being prepared and everyone had dug in. There was much conversation going at the table. Norman talking about the various challengers at the gym he's had recently, Brendan telling Norman about his and Lisia's travels among other things. Though, Lisia has hardly said a word. While not being anywhere near as nervous as before, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't still nervous.

"Lisia?" Norman suddenly spoke to her, snapping her out of thoughts.

"Y-Yes?"

"You don't have to be nervous around us." Norman said softly. "We're normal human beings just like you. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"R-Right." She nodded.

"Oh my, it's almost 7 o' clock." Danielle spoke out. "I should go ahead and do the dishes."

"I'll help you, mom." Brendan said walking with his mom to the sink, leaving his girlfriend with Norman.

Norman and Lisia sat in silence sipping their cups of tea. Lisia wanted to attempt to make conversation with her boyfriend's father, but couldn't get the nerve in worry that whatever she could insult him and make him instantly dislike her.

 _"Stupid nerves! Getting in the way!"_ She cursed her nerves.

"Lisia?" Norman suddenly spoke.

"U-Uh, yes?" Lisia snapped her head to face Norman who was lightly smiling at her.

"I'm a little curious," He started. "How did you two meet? Brendan has only really told us the basics."

She smiled as she recalled the memory when she first met Brendan.

 _I first met Brendan in Slateport City when I was doing some scouting for some new contest had been quite a crowd during that time with a lot of people wanting me to scout them for contests. I can't explain it, but despite there being quite a large crowd there, I was drawn toward a boy with a white hat on his head._

* * *

 _ **Back in Slateport City**_

 _Lisia began to walking among the crowd of people in front her for someone to scout for contests, she stopped in her tracks when she walked in front of Brendan and smiled._

 _"You there, watching me with the baffled expression! Hi!" She said enthusiastically. "Have you ever joined a contest?"_

 _"Um...No." Brendan answered._

 _"That's just what I wanted to hear!" Lisia exclaimed. Brendan and Lisia walked back in front of the camera the film crew had where Lisia started talk. "Then let's get this show on the road! This is the trainer I'll be scouting today!" She exclaimed. "And his name is..."_

 _"Brendan. He stated._

 _"Brendan!"_

* * *

"And after that, I guess I sort of become a mentor to him when it came to contests and whatnot." Lisia said to Norman. "And I was pleasantly surprised by how well he performed in contests to. It was almost like he'd been in there plenty of times before."

"I see." Norman smiled. "So you two have known each other for quite some time then. But when exactly did you start having feelings for him?"

"To be honest..." Lisia began. "I'm not really sure. But if I had to guess, it would probably back when I was still mentoring him in the world of contests. I can remember when every time I talked to him, I'd feel Butterfree in my stomach and I could feel my face heat up whenever I saw him."

Norman nodded. "Now for the real question." His said. "What exactly do you love our son for? Of course we love Brendan too. But I'd like to hear it from someone else's perspective."

"Hmm..." Lisia really had to think about this one. There were so many things she loved him for, so it would be difficult to pick only a few to talk about. "There are a lot of things I love about him." She giggled. "So it's a bit hard to say a few. But I guess one thing I love about him is how sweet and caring he is. Not to mention, he's always really supportive. On the rare occasion I lost a contest, he's always there to cheer me up and wish me luck in the next one.

He's really strong and ambitious too, never backing down from even the toughest of challenges. When I had heard he defeated Team Aqua, captured several Legendary Pokemon, save the planet from disaster AND become Champion, you can't even begin to believe how in awe I was of him. I was blown away by the amount of things he had accomplished. He's an amazing person."

As she continued to speak, Norman made note of her tone of voice and expression. He could hear the love behind her words and the love in her eyes. _"Brendan, you've got a good girl here."_ Norman told himself.

"Those are good things to hear." Norman replied. "To be honest, I was a tad worried when Brendan suddenly announced to us that he had been dating someone. But now I can tell that he's in good hands. I was also kind of doubtful when he said who he was dating at first."

"I can't blame you." Lisia giggled.

"It's kind of hard to believe that our son is dating a contest celebrity." Norman said amused.

"That's another thing I really love about Brendan." She stated. "He treats me like a normal person and not like some celebrity."

Norman nodded. "Yes, I can tell Brendan is in very good hands. So please, Lisia. Take good care of him.

"I will." Lisia nodded, with a smile.

 _"I can't believe I was so nervous before."_ She criticized herself. _"This isn't anywhere near as bad as I thought it was going to be."_

* * *

Brendan was currently in the kitchen assisting his mother in washing the dishes. Danielle was washing the dishes and handed them Brendan to dry.

"You know, Brendan." She suddenly began talking.

"Hm?"

"You've got a really nice girl there." Danielle smiled. "I can tell just by the look in her eyes that she deeply loves and cares for you."

"Yeah, I know." Brendan smiled lovingly. "I feel the exact same about her. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep her happy.

"That's wonderful to hear." She chuckled lightly. "Not only is she both cute and gorgeous, but she's a contest celebrity. It's hard to believe that."

"Yeah, I know." Brendan smiled. "But I don't treat her like a celebrity. I treat her just like a normal human being. And I can tell she prefers it that way."

The mother nodded. "I'm curious, dear. What exactly do you love about her?"

"Hmm..." He began to think. Just like the performer, he couldn't just pick one thing with how many reasons he had to choose from. "Well, the big two being how cute and gorgeous she is. And I guess I really love the childish part of her personality. She's always gets so excited over the smallest things.

But the biggest one is how loving and caring she can be. If I ever get hurt, she's by side almost instantaneously." He chuckled at that. "She'll even worry over the smallest of scratches. If she ever sees me down, she tries her best to get my spirits back up."

"I see." She nodded. "I can tell you both care for each other deeply. You've got a good girl there, Brendan. Make sure to take care of her."

"Of course." He nodded.

* * *

 _ **~Later that night~**_

Hours had passed since Lisia had been introduced and they had dinner. Now, Brendan and Lisia were strolling through the quiet night streets of Littleroot Town together, Lisia hugging his arm as they walked with her head against his shoulder, eyes closed and smiling. As they walked, they listened to the melodic cries of the Kricketot and Kricketune and watched the Volbeat and Illumise communicate via their glowing tails.

"You have a really nice family." She spoke softly. "Your parents are really friendly."

"I know." He replied. "Once you calmed down, you really seemed to enjoy yourself."

"I can't believe I was so nervous." Lisia laughed at herself. "That wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting. I don't even know what I was worried about."

"I told you." He laughed turning toward and moving his arms around her waist. "I told you my parents would love you. And from the impression I got tonight, I think I was right." He kissed her forehead. "I think as far as they're concerned, you're already a member of the family."

"I bet you're right." She giggled, placing her hands against her lover's torso and smiling at him. "Love you." She pecked his cheek, giggling.

Smiling at her, he locked his lips with hers and lightly kissed her. "I love you too." With one last kiss, Lisia hugged her lover's arm and continued their stroll.


	17. No Regrets

**WARNING: IMPLICATIONS OF LEMON HERE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

I started to stir when the sun was shining through the curtain of our Oldale Town home. I could hear the cries of Tallow and Swellow flocks as they flew further into the horizon. I opened my eyes to sit up and stretch. As I did so, I felt a slight breeze against my body. I looked downward and saw my chest was completely bare, making me blush lightly and pull the covers up.

I scanned the room and saw various articles of clothing that littered the floor. I turned my head over to my lover, who was still sleeping soundly. It was then that I recalled the events of last night which made me both blush and smile simaltaneously.

* * *

 _Brendan and myself had been dating for around three years at this point. It had been a month since he proposed to me in Mossdeep City. There would still be quite a bit of time before we'd hold our wedding, but we still wanted to start living together. So Brendan and I decided to make our home in a small house near the exit of Oldale Town that went out to Route 103._

 _It was late in the evening that Brendan and I were settling down for bed when Brendan suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to his side and started leaving a barrage of kisses along my cheek and forehead. After the kiss barrage, we began to horse play around. The room was filled with the sounds of laughter._

 _"I love you." Brendan suddenly stated, who was currently over me._

 _"I love you too." I said back. He leaned down and kissed me softly. Our kiss slowly and steadily grew deeper and more passionate. Due to lack of oxygen, we broke our kiss and gazed into each other's eyes._

 _"Brendan..." I spoke his name softly, love in my eyes._

 _"Lissy..." He spoke my name, love also apparent in his eyes. He once again pressed his lips to mine and kissed me softly, pulling back moments later. "Lisia..." I knew he was serious about this, see as he never calls me by real name. "Lisia...Are you sure about this? I don't want to pressure you."_

 _"Yes," I nodded slightly, caressing his cheek. "I'm ready, Brendan. I'm ready to give everything to you." I smiled softly, blushing madly. I brought his head down and kissed him lightly, pulling away moments after. "Please, Brendan." I smiled._

 _After that, he pressed his lips to mine once more and the rest the night became magical._

* * *

 _"Th-That's right..."_ I spoke silently to myself recalling last's night events. _"Brendan and I...We..."_

I was cut from my thoughts when I heard something next to me. I looked to my left to see Brendan beginning to stir. "Good morning." I greeted sweetly with a giggle.

He sat up and stretched before wrapping his arm tightly around my shoulder and kissing my forehead. "Good morning to you too, Lissy." He kissed my forehead a second time.

"I just remembered what happened last night." I spoke softly, kissing my lover's shoulder as I rested my head against it.

"It was a great night last night."

"Without a doubt." I giggled. I enjoyed last night with Brendan and I could hear in his voice that he felt the same.

"So no regrets then?" He asked looking toward me.

"Having regrets with you?" I lifted my head to look him and pecked his lips softly. "Not a chance."


	18. Feather Carnival

"Come on, May." Brendan whined as his best friend, May scurried around his room taking clothes from his closest to see what would work with what. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes!" May snapped around, leaning forward with her hands on her hips. "This is your first date with Lisia since you two got together! And it's simply because of that reason that you need to look your best!"

He opened his mouth to object but decided against it knowing she would just argue back. And this would be an argument he knew he wouldn't win. Sighing, he sat down on his bed, setting his chin in his hand and watched her sift through his closest finding the best attire for him to wear. Like May said, this is the first date that Brendan and Lisia would be going on since they started dating over a month ago.

Lisia had been busy with contests so much that they never got the chance. They hadn't been able to much of anything to show they were an actual couple. They hadn't even had their first kiss yet!

But now that her schedule had cleared up, this would be the perfect chance. It took a bit, but Brendan after hearing about it from May had decided to take her to the Feather Carnival, an annual festival held in Fortree in celebration of Flying-type Pokemon.

Finally, after nearly forty-five minutes of May sifting through his wardrobe, Brendan finally had an outfit on his body. He had on a dark red shirt, along with a dark blue unbuttoned flannel over top of it. Along with that, he had on a pair of black jeans.

"Perfect!" May exclaimed, proud of her work. "Looking sharp, Brendan!"

Brendan shook his head, giving her crooked smile. "Thanks, May."

"Not a problem." She smiled before tugging on his arm toward the door. "Now, go! Don't keep your lady waiting!"

Without hearing any objection from the boy, she pushed him out the door. "Good luck~!" She sang, shutting the door.

"Geez..." He scratched his head and sighed before playing his Eon Flute.

"La~!" He heard the voice of a feminine sounding Pokemon reach his ears. Within moments, Latias landed next to Brendan, answering his call.

"Hey there, girl." He greeted the Legendary Pokemon, climbing onto her back. "Think you take me to Sootopolis City?"

"La!" She nodded before taking off.

It didn't take long for the Dragon-type to reach Sootopolis City due to its high speed flying. Brendan order Latias to go closer once Wallace's manor came into sight and jumped off once she was close enough to the ground.

"Alright, can you wait here, Latias?" He asked, getting a high-pitched cry from her as if saying 'Yes'.

Brendan rose his hand to the large oak doors until it began to open on its own. Seen coming through said doors was the very person that Brendan was hoping to see, Lisia who blushed upon seeing her.

"Hi there, Brendan!" She said happily, smiling brightly.

"Uh, h-hi..." He stammered. He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl standing before him. She looked so pretty. She had on a light blue sundress, white strap sandals and her hair was tied into side ponytail.

"Brendan?" She walked toward him, tilting her head slightly. "You alright?"

"O-Oh um..." He blushed. "Y-You look good today, L-Lisia..."

Now it was Lisia's turn to blush. "Th-Thank you, Brendan..." She looked away slightly, a small smile on her face and looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Y-You look great too..."

The two smiled at one another, blushing madly until Brendan got it together and held his hand out. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," She took his hand, nodding. "Let's go."

Walking back to the Dragon-type, Latias nuzzled Lisia affectionately once they got close enough. "Hey there, Latias! It's great to see you too!" She giggled, petting the Pokemon's head before climbing up.

"Alright, Latias." Brendan started climbing onto the Pokemon behind his girlfriend. "Think you can fly us to Fortree City?"

With an affirmative cry, the red dragon took to the sky at a high speed to take them to their destination. It wasn't long before the tree houses of Fortree City came into sight. Landing near the city gate, they jumped off Latias where it took off flying into the horizon once more.

Turning toward the city, they could see many festivities going. There were many people from all over the Hoenn region in town for the festival. There were many stalls with food vendors, vendors selling small Pokemon like Hoppip and Chimecho, other little odds and ends and many rides were set up like the Skiploom, Hoppip and Jumpluff themed carousel. Needless to say, the couple knew they were in for a good time today attending the Feather Carnival.

"Ready?" He lightly gripped her hand, look toward her.

"Yep!" She nodded enthusiastically.

Without further delay, both teens joined in on the fun and got straight to the festivities. "So what do you want to do first?" Brendan question his girlfriend.

Lisia smiled as she scanned the grounds looking at all the various stalls and booths. There was so much to do that it was hard to pick what to do first. Brendan could tell she was having trouble choosing and laughed inwardly. But eventually, she found something that peaked her interest.

"Why not play that game over there?" She pointed toward booth. It was ball tossing ball where you had to hit one of the three targets without the Wingull, Pelipper and Taillow catching it.

"Sure, it looks like fun!"

They both walked over and gave it shot. Using the four balls she was given, she tried her best to hit the target. But the ball would get caught by one of the bird Pokemon swooping just as it was to reach the target each time.

"Hmph!" She pouted. "No fair!"

Brendan laughed lightly at her reaction. "Let me take a crack at it." Brendan taking his shot at the game, managed to hit the target two out of four times. "That's how it's done!" He pumped his fist, grinning. He was clearly proud of himself.

"We have a winner!" The owner of the game shouted excitedly. "Go ahead and pick your prize young man!"

Brendan began to scan the shelves with many different prizes. Ranging from different Pokemon plushies, different kinds of Poke Balls like Ultra Balls and Net Balls, TMs, artwork and mats for Secret Bases and many other prizes. As Brendan was looking over the shelves, Lisia's eyes brightened up when she saw a plush of a specific Pokemon on one of the shelves.

"Eek!" She squealed. "Brendan! Please get the Altaria plushie!" She pointed toward the the stuffed replica of the Humming Pokemon.

He smiled. "I'll take that Altaria plushie, please."

"A wise choice." The owner took the handed the plushie to Brendan. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He handed the stuffed Pokemon over to the girl next to him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said repeatedly taking it from his hands and hugging tightly, cheering. Brendan couldn't help but smile at her childish, yet cute behavior. She was happy and that was all he cared about.

He felt something press against his cheek, snapping him out of his daze. Turning to the girl next to him, he smiled toward. "Thank you for getting the plushie for me, Brendan." She kissed his cheek again.

"No problem." He replied, smiling.

Continuing their adventure through the carnival, they looked for other things to do that peaked their interest. Although, not before Lisia heard numerous people practically squealing her name.

"Eek!" A random girl screamed in excitement. "Oh my Arceus! It's Lissi! Lissi the contest star!"

The couple turned their attentions at the crowd running toward them and beginning to barrage Lisia with compliments and questions.

"It really is you!" A girl squealed again. "I can't believe I'm in front of the real Lisia!"

"You're so pretty, Lissi!"

"Lisia, can I have your autograph!?" A guy in the crowd said.

"And me!?"

"Of course. I'll be happy to sign autographs." Lisia said through light a giggle, she turned toward Brendan. "Sorry, Brendan. This could take a moment."

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off. "Take your time."

He walked over to a nearby bench as Lisia answered questions she was asked and signed autographs. She had been held up by the crowd for nearly ten minutes at this point and wanted to get back to having fun at the festival.

"I'd love to answer all of your questions and sign autographs for you all." She said with an apologetic smile. "But I'm actually here with somebody. And I don't want to keep him waiting for too long. So unfortunately, I have to go."

"Awwww!" The crowd whined.

"I'm very sorry." She bowed apologetically, before running back to her date as the crowd dispersed. "I'm sorry about that, Brendan. I didn't expect that to go on for so long."

"You don't need to apologize, Lisia." He stood up and pecked her forehead. "It's normal. You're famous. So as a result, you have many fans. And considering how many people are here today, I'm not too surprised this happened. So don't worry about it."

She nodded, smiling at him. She loved how understanding he was and didn't get annoyed with her. She gripped his hand again and continuing on their way. They played many more games, went on one of the Pokemon theme carousels and did many other things. Not without, Lisia or Brendan having to sign an autograph of course. When you're a famous Pokemon Contest idol or Champion of the Hoenn region, you're bound to sign an autograph or twenty.

Taking a break from the festivities, they decided to get a bite to eat from one of the food vendors. Sitting on a bench nearby, the idol awaits her boyfriend to return with something tasty. Her wishes had been answered as she saw Brendan walk back holding two Oran Pecha berry crepes. Brendan laughed to himself when heard a hum of satisfaction come from the girl upon sinking her teeth into the treat.

After the quick snack, Brendan throws the trash away and takes a seat next to Lisia again. "Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She answered. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time! Thanks for bringing me here, Brendan."

"It's no problem." He set a hand on hers. "I wanted our first date to be fun. I'm glad I'm able to deliver in that department."

Smiling happily at each other, the two were slowly beginning to lean toward each other, their eyes closing. Just as their lips were about to connect...

"Could I please have your autograph, Miss Lisia!?"

They both jumped nearly five feet in the air and were snapped out of their own world when they turned their heads and saw a girl that looked around 7 or 8 looking at Lisia holding a small notebook toward her with a pen in the spine.

"Of course you can." Smiling at the girl, Lisia took the notebook from her, writing her name. Not too much later, she handed the book to the little girl. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much!" She bowed before waving and running back to her mother who was standing not too far away. "Bye bye!"

Lisia smiled and waved back, turning back toward the boy next to her. "Ready?"

A clearly disappointed frown on his face, his smile returned before she noticed and nodded taking her hand again. Walking through the grounds again, they noticed an attraction that sparked both of their interests. It was a makeshift ride called the _"Haunted Flight"_. It consisted on a single basket being flown by several Golbat.

Both parties decided to check it out and climbed into one of the baskets available. Lisia, already getting a nervous feeling, started to hug Brendan's arm making the Champion chuckle inwardly. The ride didn't take long to start and the Golbat began to fly through the course.

"Gastly!" The first Ghost type Pokemon jumped out the two, making them flinch. Lisia more than Brendan. The ride kept going and for several minutes, it was fairly calm. There hadn't been any other Ghost type jumping out. Maybe Gastly was the only one?

"Gengar!"

"Aaahh!" Lisia screamed quite loudly, clinging tightly to her boyfriend's arm. Gastly's fully evolved form suddenly appear in front of them without warning before disappearing. Brendan couldn't help but laugh lightly at her. Not because she was scared, but because of how cute she was being at the moment.

"Duskull!"

"Gah!" Another Ghost Pokemon jumped and flew in front of the basket before it disappeared. This time, Brendan was the one who yelled as he jumped back.

Several more minutes passed as the couple continued to getting startled and scared by the other Ghost Pokemon like Sableye, Pumpkaboo, Banette, Shuppet, Yamask and Chandelure that would jump out every now and then.

Brendan and Lisia sighed in relief once the ride over and looked at each other laugh before walking through the festival again. It wasn't long before the sun had set and stars littered the sky.

"Wow," Lisia said, looking into the sky. "I didn't even notice the sun go down."

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Brendan agreed with her. Both teens were drawn out of their thoughts and were attracted to what sounded like an explosion as lights filled the sky. Soon, the entire sky was filled with fireworks. All of them exploding into shapes resembling different Flying-type Pokemon like Starly, Pidgeot, Tranquill and Spearow. Some fireworks even exploded to resemble the shape of Legendary Pokemon like Zapdos and Ho-Oh.

Brendan turned his head to the girl standing next to him who had a bright smile on her face as she looked at the fireworks. Though, she noticed he was looking at her and smiled at him in return. Looking into each other's eyes once more, they slowly began to lean toward each other, closing their eyes and soon their lips connected. There, they shared a soft, sweet and most of all, their first kiss.

Pulling away, they entwined their fingers together and Lisia lightly hugged his arm and snuggled against him. "This was a wonderful first date, Brendan." She looked up at him with complete happiness.

"I'm glad you had fun, Lisia." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Brendan." She lightly kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Lisia." He kissed her lips softly again. Turning their attention back to the fireworks, Brendan brought Lisia in front of him and wrapped his arms around her stomach and her leaning back against his chest. It was clear the couple had very much enjoyed themselves during their first date.


	19. Burden

Lisia was in one of the dressing rooms of the Verdenturf Town Contest in the middle of getting ready for the contest starting soon. She was dressing into her usual blue and white contest attire. She hummed as she fixed her hair up for the event when the reflection of a familiar browned haired Champion waltzed into the room, instantly putting a smile on her face.

"Look at you getting all prettied up." Brendan complimented, smiling at her.

"Why, thank you." She stood up, nodding feeling pleased with her appearance. Turning around, she placed her hands on her hips, winking and wagging a finger."Your appearance is all part of your appeal in the world of contests. You've always got to look your best."

Brendan couldn't help but snicker at the girl in front of him, placing his hands on her hips. "Well, if that's the case, you should win first place as soon as the thing starts. You always look cute every time."

"You're too corny sometimes." She giggled, moving her arms around his neck.

"You love me for it, though." He grinned, cockily.

"Oh, come here." She smiled, pulling his head down to meet her lips with his. Pulling away after a second, she pecked his nose. "You're not wrong, though."

Smiling happily at each other, Lisia gave a look of shock when she realized the time. "Oh no!" She panicked. "The contest will be starting in a few minutes!" She ran toward the door of the room, before turning back to face Brendan. "You'll be there, right?"

"Of course." He nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "I always am. I'll head over to the arena in a bit. I'm just gonna chill in here until the contest starts. Knock 'em dead, Lissy."

She giggled. "You got it!" She pumped a fist, before running over to the arena.

Brendan let out another snicker when she left the room, giving a look of love as he thought to himself. _"I love that girl."_

He walked to the sofa on the far side of the room, laying his head back with a content sigh. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps enter the room. He lifted his head up and scowled instantly at who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Chaz." Brendan said annoyance as he stood up. "What are doing here? Shouldn't you be in the arena getting ready for the contest?"

"No, not this time." Chaz said flicking his bangs, giving a cocky smile. "I'm in this contest hall for different reasons."

"And what reason would that be?" Brendan asked, irritation clear in his voice. Brendan wanted to leave the room so he could get to the arena. He could hear the roaring cheers and applause coming from there signaling the contest was starting and he didn't want to miss his girlfriend's performance.

"I came to address something urgent to you." The blonde performance stated, rather coldly.

"And what would be...?"

"I highly advise you to end your relationship with Lisia." He stated very bluntly.

"What?" That demand instantly irked Brendan. Glaring at him harder, he made his input. "And why should I!? I love Lisia. So why should I break up with her? Both of us are happy with how things are going at the moment. I'm not ending things with her simply because you tell me to!"

"Please," Chaz scoffed. "Stop kidding yourself. I know Lisia isn't even the least bit happy with you. I can tell she thinks of you nothing more than a burden. Just someone who constantly weighs her down and from reaching her true potential as a performer."

Brendan's eyes widened at what Chaz said, gritting his teeth and yelling at the arrogant performer. "No she doesn't! She's doesn't think of me like that! I know it!"

"Oh really?" Chaz sneered. "And how do you know that? Has she ever told she doesn't find you to be a pest?"

Brendan couldn't answer. He took a half step back, clenched his fist and teeth. He knew she didn't think of him that way. Not after all they've been through together and wonderful times they've shared. He couldn't be a burden to her...Could he?

"That's what I thought." He snickered. "I can tell just by the look in her eyes that she finds nothing more than an insect just weighing her down."

"You're lying..." Brendan whispered, his bangs covering his eyes. "YOU'RE LYING! SHUT UP!"

Chaz flicked his bangs again and walked over to the door, but not before turning his head slightly to look at Brendan at the corner of his eye. "If you love Lisia just as you claim," He paused for effect, before smirking. "You'd end your romantic involvement with her so she can reach her true potential as a performer. After all," He paused again. "You do want what's best for her, don't you?" And with that, he snickered walking out of the room.

 _"Has..."_ Brendan collapsed to his knees, looking at his palms. _"Has she been thinking this the whole time? Am I...Am I really weighing her down?"_ Placing his head in his palms, he started to sob. Maybe Chaz was right...

* * *

Larges amounts of cheering and whistling could be heard all throughout the contest arena after I had finished her performance with Ali. I looked around the seats for Brendan, but had a look of disappointment in my eyes when Brendan was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't even at the doors in the back of the arena.

"And the first place winner is of the Vendenturf Town Pokemon Contest Spectacular is..." The spotlight continued to move around, until finally settling on me. "Lisia!" I hadn't even noticed me being announced as the winner until the audience start to roar and chant my name. I waved out to the audience, albeit a feeling of disappointment that Brendan wasn't here cheering. His cheering mattered the most to me. Where could he be?

After the award ceremony had concluded, I walked back to the dressing room. I had a feeling he would still be in there. I walked into the room, beginning to speak until I noticed Brendan sitting against the wall, looking up at the ceiling and staring off into space. This made me raise an eyebrow as this was very unusual for him.

"Brendan, why weren't at the contest?" I sat on my knees in front of him. He didn't answer me, instead still staring off into space. I was growing concerned now. There was something wrong here. Brendan was completely staring off into space. It was unusual for him, sure. But plenty of people stare into yonder when they're thinking about something. But for him to completely ignore me? That wasn't like him at all. He usually answered to me nearly instantaneously. It was then, that I noticed streaks of dry tears lining his cheeks. Had he been...crying? I placed my hand against his cheek, making him jump slightly. He moved his head down, finally noticing me. "Brendan..." I spoke his name. "You've been crying...Haven't you?" He didn't answer, instead tilting his head down to look at the floor. "Brendan, what's wrong?" Still no answer. "Brendan, please." I gripped his shoulders. "You're worrying me!" I spoke with concern. "Brendan, please. Tell me what's wrong."

He tilted his head back up to look me, but looked back toward the floor. "Lisia..." As soon as he opened his mouth, that was when I knew for a fact something wasn't right. He never called me by my real name. He always called me "Lissy". "We...I think we need to break up..."

The sentence made my heart stop completely. Break up, why? I broke into a half smile and laughed lightly, expecting it to be a joke. "Come on, Brendan. That's not funny. Don't joke like that."

His expression and composure didn't change. My eyes widened when I realized he was being dead serious. "Br-Brendan...What do you mean!?" I gripped his shoulders. "What do you mean break up!? You're not making any sense!"

"I'm nothing but a burden to you..." He spoke in a really somber tone. There was next to emotion in it.

"What?" I questioned. "You're not a burden to me. What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted loudly, snapping his head up and glared at me. "Don't try to make me feel better by saying something that isn't true. Both us know that I do nothing but hold you back!"

"Brendan!" I shouted back, staring angrily. "How much of an idiot are you!?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He snapped back.

"You're a moron, Brendan!" I yelled standing up, tears in my eyes. "How could you ever think something!? You a burden!? Not even close!"

"YES I AM!" He screamed back, standing up and looking me straight in the eyes. "For the entirety of our relationship, you haven't been happy with me! I can tell that all I've been is a pest. A pest that does nothing but get in your way from reaching your true potential as star!"

That was when I reached my boiling point. Gritting my teeth and giving a deathly stare, I raised my hand and swiftly hit him in the cheek. Hard. I didn't hesitate or hold back with that smack. You could hear the sound of the smack echo throughout the room as he hit the floor. Giving a look of surprise, he held his cheek.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I'M NOT HAPPY WITH YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Being your girlfriend has been the happiest experience I've ever had! Contests completely pale in comparison to being your girlfriend, Brendan!"

Brendan continued to look at me with astonishment. I could tell he was surprised at how angry I was. And to be honest, I was surprised myself. It wasn't very often I lashed out at someone. Especially someone I love with all my heart. Letting out a deep exhale, I let all of the anger exit my body, kneeling down in front of him, lightly holding his arms.

"Brendan," I smiled warmly. "I am very happy being with you. Day in and day out, every moment with you puts a smile on my face. No one in the world could make me as happy as you can." I leaned up and kissed his forehead. Settling my hands on top of his eyes, I looked him warmly in the eyes. "And you are most certainly not a burden to me in anyway, shape or form."

"I-I'm not?" He choked.

"No," I shook my head. "You've never held me back from anything. If anything, you're the one who keeps me going. Every time I go out onto that stage, every performance I put on is for you most of all. I always look forward to seeing you smile and cheering when I perform with Ali." I kissed his forehead again and smiled at him lovingly. I lightly caressed his cheek. "Brendan, know that I mean it when I say that I love you."

"Lisia..." Tears streamed down his face. He looked toward the floor as he sobbed. I just pulled him in for an embrace, lightly kissing the side of his scalp and running my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry..." I could tell he hesitated, but I felt his arms around my hips as if he was afraid he'd lose me.

"Shh..." I quietly shushed him. "It's okay..."

"I thought I was a burden to you..." He spoke quietly."I thought I was being just a pest that wasn't doing anything beneficial for you."

"Dummy." I lighly bopped him on the head. "Of course you're not a pest to me. I've never considered you to be one, nor will I ever." I kissed his head again.

He lifted his head to look at me. I wiped the rest of his tears away as he did so. Cupping his cheeks in my hands, I leaned in and kissed him softly. I made sure he knew I was telling him the truth. We locked lips for several minutes before I pulled back, kissed his forehead and placed my forehead against his.

"I love you, Brendan." I declared. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." He said calmly.

After a moment of silence between the two of us, I lifted my head with a look of curiosity. "Brendan, where did you even get the idea that you were holding me back from?"

"Well," He looked toward the floor again, frowning. "After you left, Chaz came in here and-"

"Wait." My glare returned and anger was rising again. Just the name "Chaz" in that sentence was raising my agitation. "Chaz, gave you those ideas!?"

"Y-Yeah." He frowned.

Without a moment's hesitation, I stood up and power walked toward that door. I'm pretty sure I heard Brendan say something before I walked out, but I didn't hear him. All I was focused on was making Chaz pay for what he did to Brendan. I should have figured Chaz was the reason for Brendan's sudden insecurity.

 _"You've got some nerve, Chaz!"_ I thought angrily.

"Wow, Lissi looks pretty mad." Someone whispered.

"Yeah, I wonder what she's mad about." Someone else whispered.

It wasn't too hard to tell that I was clearly indignant at the moment. With the look on my face and my stomping, it was pretty obvious. Soon, I made it to the lobby of the contest hall. I saw Chaz was signing autographs for his fans. I honestly didn't care I was about to cause a scene in front of all of these people.

"Chaz!" I shouted in irritation, crossing my arms. He turned around, smiling as he noticed me.

"Ah, Lisia!" He said trying to sound chipper. His acting was atrocious.

"Drop the act, Chaz." I scowled. "You never cease to amaze me, Chaz. Every time I think you can't possibly become an even bigger jerk, you always surpass those expectations."

"I beg your pardon?" Chaz was trying to act like he didn't know what I was referring to. "What are you implying?"

"Don't play dumb!" I yelled. The amount of noise that was in the lobby just now died down immediately as the eyes of everyone here had become focused on the altercation between us. But like I said earlier, I didn't care. All I wanted was answers. "Why did you say those awful thins to him!? That he was a burden!? That he was holding me back!? That I wasn't HAPPY!?"

"Because it's all true." He said flicking his hair back. I clenched my fist. "We all know that-" I didn't even give a chance to finish talking before I hit even harder than I had just hit Brendan. I heard numerous people in crowd gasp in surprise at my action. Just like Brendan, Chaz turned his arrogant face toward me in shock.

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed. "Nothing you said is true at all! It was all false! Brendan has NEVER been burden to me! He has never held me back! Brendan is the one keeping me going in these contests!"

I was leering at him hard. "Sure, before I met him, I was doing these contests simply because they were fun. But once I met Brendan, I began doing these contests FOR him! He's the one who gives me the motivation to keep doing these contests!"

"And ever since I started dating Brendan, I've felt like the happiest girl on the planet. There hasn't been even one moment where I'm not smiling being with him. No one can make me smile the way that he does. And I can assure you of that!" I was glaring at him. "You just said all of those things just so he would begin to doubt himself!"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to see someone you love crying and doubting themselves!?" Tears filled my eyes. "If you think even for a moment that I'm going to let you get away with hurting him, then you can screw off Chaz!"

"Oh, please." He crossed his arms. "Quit lying to yourself. Both of us know that if you had to choose between Pokemon Contests and him, you'd choose-"

"Brendan." I interjected. I saw his eyes widen in surprise when I stated that. I think the crowd was surprised as well given their gasps. "If I had to choose between continuing these contests or Brendan, without a moment of hesitation I would choose him." I stated. "He matters to me more than contests ever have. And that's a fact."

Without another word, I whipped around to walk back from where I had come from. It wasn't even a second after that I heard the crowd around us cheering. And I happened to notice that Chaz's fans throw away the autographs away and boo him. As of now, I was quite proud of myself. It wasn't my intention to make him lose fans, but I suppose it was an added bonus.

I walked back into the room, closing and locking the door behind me. Brendan was standing in the middle of the room with a look of love on his face. I could tell he heard what I had yelled to Chaz. I smiled back at him, walking up to him and kissing him. He started to open his mouth to talk.

"Before you ask," I put a finger on his lips, keeping him quiet. "Yes, all of that was true. I would choose you over contests if I had to make the choice."

I could tell he was speechless but what I said. I pulled him over to sofa and brought his head down to my shoulder. I kissed his forehead for the billionth time today and started moving my fingers through his hair again.

"I love you, Brendan." I said softly. "No matter what anyone tries to make you believe, I know what's the truth. I love you more than anything."

I kisses his forehead again several consecutive times. He lifted his head again and in response, I pulled him back down and slammed my lips against his and kissed him passionately. I wouldn't tell anyone tell Brendan how I felt. I knew what was the truth. I loved Brendan to death. And I would never let him think otherwise. "And Chaz?" I judged. "You really let HIM of all people convince you of all those things?"

He looked away, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Lisia..." He said sadly. "I'm sorry I thought those things...I'm sorry I let him convince of those things...I'm sorry for attempting to break up with you..." Tears filled his eyes as he continuously apologized.

"Stupid." I tightly hugged him. "Stop apologizing. It's all done over with."

I just sat there and continued to hug him as tightly as I could and repeatedly kissed the side of his head. Without any words, I was telling him how I really felt. I loved Brendan and I wouldn't let him think otherwise.


	20. Head Over Heels

"Brendan, how does my hair look!?" Lisia panicked. "What about my clothes!? Is everything in order!?"

Lisia was panicking because she and Brendan were about to have a live interview on national T.V and BuzzNav. Several weeks ago, they both had received an email from the producers of a talk show called _"Mauville Live"_ over at Mauville T.V saying they wanted to interview the couple. This made the couple completely ecstatic. Initially, Lisia couldn't wait to be interviewed. But now, she was having second thoughts. And it was up to Brendan to calm her down.

"Lissy," He spoke her name softly, setting his hands on her arms. He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled at her. "Just calm down, take a deep breath and relax. I assure you. Everything will be just fine."

Doing what he suggested, Lisia started to calm a bit. She lightly wrapped her arms around his torso and frowned slightly. "Sorry, Brendan. This is just my first time being interviewed on live T.V and BuzzNav. I can't help it."

"It's okay." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead again. "But like I said, everything will be perfectly fine. We're just here to answer a few questions and then leave. That's it. And besides, I'll be out there too. So there's no need to worry." He kissed her forehead again.

She took another deep breath and smiled at him. He was the only one who could calm her down that. "Thank you, Brendan." She hugged and placed her head against his chest.

"Of course." He began brushing her hair with his hand and kissed her head. "If you get nervous while we're out there, don't be. I'll be out there with you."

She lifted her head to look with a smile on her face. She leaned up and pressed her lips to kiss him softly. When she pulled back, she smiled at him just as he was. Soon, they were drawn out of their own little world when...

"Brendan, Lisia," A young man looking to be around 24 or 25, poked his head into their dressing room. "It's almost time. You've got about three minutes til the interview." Then he left.

Just as the couple was about to walk through the door, Brendan lightly grabbed her hand getting the girl's attention. "Something wrong, Brendan?" She questioned.

"Don't be nervous." He repeated. "I'll be out there getting interview along with you. Just remember I'm there alongside you." He pressed her knuckles to his lips, getting a smile out of the girl.

"I know." She nodded. "Thank you, Brendan."

And then, the couple walked out of the dressing room and toward the spot of their interview in the main studio.

* * *

"And that concludes our interview with the workers of the Silph Corp." The interviewer said with audience clapping loudly. "Sounds like all of the new products will be promising and we're looking forward to them."

The interviewer was a man with black wavy hair wearing a regular suit and tie. He turned back to the camera in front of him. "Next up, we have two very special guests with us today." He said into the camera. "Let's go ahead and bring them out here. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Lisia, the Contest Idol and Brendan, the current reigning Champion of the Hoenn region."

Brendan and Lisia walked out and sat down in the chairs across from the interviewer and smiled at the loud and cheering studio audience. Chanting of their names could be heard. Lisia wouldn't lie and say she didn't feel nervous. But she knew that with Brendan sitting there next to her, everything would be fine.

Turning to the interviewees, a wide smile on his face. "Now, I have to be honest here. Brendan, Lisia, it's a huge honor to finally get to interview the two of you."

"Thank you." Brendan smiled back. "I think I speak for the both of us when I say it's great to be here. We've been looking forward to this for a long time now."

"Well, that's a great thing to hear." The interview said. "Now then, without further delay, let's go ahead and get started with the interview."

"Lay it on us." Brendan grinned.

The interviewer cleared his throat and looked at the paper in front of him on the desk. "Now, this first question is for Lisia." He said. "Lisia, it's quite obvious that you have been into contests for a long time. So, my question is, what exactly got you interested in the contest scene?"

"Well," Lisia began. "I didn't actually get into contests on my own. It was through my uncle Wallace, the current Gym Leader of Sootopolis City, that I discovered the world of contests. And when he introduced me to them, I absolutely fell in love with them."

"So you said it was through Wallace you discovered Pokemon Contests?" The interviewer needed clarification.

"That is correct." Lisia confirmed. "Ever since I was young, I would always watch Uncle Wall and his Milotic perform beautifully in every contest they were in. And I knew that was what I wanted to do. So when I got older, he sort of took me under his wing as my mentor and here I am."

"Very very interesting." The interviewer smiled. "So, about your time participating in contests. What's your motivation for doing these contests? The fame? The fun? What?"

"For me it was never about the fame." She shook her head. "It was purely for the fun factor. Of course, having the fans and recognition are nice. But doing it purely for the fame was not my reason. I take part in these contests because Ali and I enjoy it."

"Well it's great to hear that you enjoy these contests." He smiled. "Speaking of the contests, what is like it performing in them?"

"It's a phenomenal experience." Lisia said with great passion. "Not only are they fun to do, but you get to meet some really wonderful people and see so many beautiful and wonderful move combinations. These contests never have dull moments."

He gave a nod of approval from her answer and moved on to the final question. "For your final question, Lisia. Just how long have Ali and you been together? Just by the way you two perform together, it's quite clear that you both have been together for a long time."

"I actually received Ali as an egg from Uncle Wall for my birthday when I was around five or six, give or take." She explained. "So we've been together for years, ever since he was just a little Swablu. And you know, I can't think of a better Pokemon partner to perform with."

"That's wonderful to hear." He nodded. "Well, we all wish you the best of luck in any future Pokemon Contests you take part in.

"Thank you for your kind words." She bowed her head.

"Now onto the questions for you, Brendan." The interviewer looked toward Brendan.

"Shoot."

"Alright, then." The interviewer looked toward the Champion. "Brendan, what exactly made you want to become Champion of the Hoenn region? You're quite young for being the Champion.

"Actually, believe it or not, becoming Champ wasn't even my initial goal." Brendan stated.

"What do you mean?" The interviewer was curious by what he meant. "Could you clarify?"

"Well, before beginning my journey, I had moved here to the Hoenn region from Johto." Brendan began his explanation. "Sometime after moving here, I met Professor Birch, I'm sure a lot of you are familiar with him. But after meeting him, he tasked me along with his daughter, May to complete the PokeDex."

"I see." The interviewer. "So challenging gyms and becoming Champion was just a secondary goal then?"

"Yeah," Brendan nodded. "I took the gym challenge once I heard about from my father, who's the gym leader in Petalburg City."

"Very interesting." Lifting his head from the paper and looking toward Brendan, he asked another question. "Exactly what is it like being Champion and what about this 'PokeDex?' I've heard the term used before. Exactly what is a PokeDex?"

"Basically, a PokeDex is an electronic encyclopedia that records data on any Pokemon you happen to come across." Brendan explained. "Being a PokeDex holder has really been a great experience for me. Seeing all the different kinds of Pokemon there are and learning about them. It's all really worth it, without a doubt."

"But as for being Champion, it's great. You get to meet all kinds of a strong Trainers to battle. When you battle all of these different Trainers, you can really feel how much time and effort went into raising their Pokemon and you can really feel the bond between Trainer and Pokemon." Brendan said.

The interviewer seemed satisfied with Brendan's answers and moved on to his question. "Now what about you? Do you participate in any contests? Or are you strictly battling?"

"Well actually, my story with contests is similar to hers." He motioned toward the girl next to her. "I was introduced to contests by Lisia here when I visited Slateport City for the first time. That was actually when I first met her."

"She was scouting people for new contest beginners." He looked toward her with a warm smile, her doing the same. "I was the lucky person she happened to scout and became my mentor for contests."

"That's a wonderful origin story." The interviewer smiled. "Now, do you perform in contests often?"

"Um, I don't perform religiously like Lisia here does." He started. "But I do take part in contests every now and then. My Pokemon much prefer to battle than be in contests, so that's where our forte lies." He finished. "That and when we go up against her, which is very often for the record, our loss is almost guarenteed." Brendan added. "I've almost never won against her in a contest."

"Come on, now." She nudged his elbow, giving a cocky smirk. "You've beat me before."

"Yeah," He said with a sarcastic smirk. "You mean that one time? We got lucky."

"Hey," She gave another cocky grin and shrugged slyly. "A win is a win."

The short tangent got some laughs out of the audience and the host. He cleared his throat and setting his paper down again. "Now, for the big question." Brendan and Lisia gave a curious look, wondering what he was referring to. "This is the question that has been in everyone's mind, mine included. So rumor has it that the two of you are actually romantically involved. Would you be able to deny and confirm these rumors?"

There was nothing but a dramatic silence in the studio. After what seemed like several minutes of dead air, Lisia just smiled. "Yes," She nodded. "Those rumors are true. Brendan and I are in fact a couple."

"Really now?" The report asked in surprise. The entire audience gave a gasp of surprise as well.

Brendan interlocked his fingers with the girl next to him. "We've been dating for about the last two years."

"Somehow I had a feeling those rumors weren't quite rumors." The host smiled. "How has your time together been? I'm assuming it's been great."

"It's absolutely wonderful being with him." Lisia stated with pure love in her tone. "Brendan is sweetest person I've ever known and I love him more than anything." She looked toward him with a light blush on her cheeks. "Brendan makes me feel like the happiest girl in the world." She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment before raising it.

"Yeah," Brendan nodded, tightening his grip on her hand. "I can pretty much say the same. Being with Lisia has been one of the greatest things I've ever experienced. Just seeing her smile during those contests or anytime of the day is the best thing to see. I can safely say that I'm happy and content with our relationship as it is now."

"I've tried to picture myself with someone different," Lisia stated. "But I've never been able to. I've always failed. So there's no doubt in my mind that Brendan is the one for me."

Moving his arm from her hand to around her waist, he smiled affectionately at her. "You took the words right of my mouth." The audience awed at the heartwarming and loving moment between the two.

"It's wonderful to hear that you two are pretty content with how things are right now." The host smiled warmly. "Well then-"

"Hold on, you mind if I do something before we end it?" Brendan asked.

"Sure," The host smiled. "Go ahead."

Brendan stood up, bringing Lisia up with him and smiling. "Just to seal the deal and prove that we're a couple..." Then , with no warning, he whipped his girlfriend around, dipping her back and kissing her. She was caught completely off guard by it but soon moved her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The entire audience went into a wild cheering frenzy and what had just happened. Even the film crew and show host was grinning at what was happening. Moments later, they both pulled back with massive blushes on their faces, Lisia's more than Brendan's. You could compare Brendan's blush to a Slugma and Lisia's blush to a Magcargo.

"Well," The host cleared his throat smirking. "That was certainly a way to end a show." After everything had calmed down, the host started to end the show. "Well, everyone that was Brendan and Lisia. Thank you two for the interview today. Good luck on contests and battles as well as relationship. We hope it continues being a great one."

"Thank you." Lisia said gratefully.

"That'll do it for our show everybody," The host waved. "Goodbye everybody. We'll see you all next time!"

And with that, the show was over and the couple went back to the room of their hotel.

* * *

Lisia had clung to Brendan's arm the entire way, not daring to let him go. If you looked close enough, you could probably see little hearts coming from her as they walked. Not that Brendan was minding her clinginess. It wasn't until they entered their room that Lisia let go and moved in front of him, jumping into his arms.

"That was quite bold of you, mister." She pecked his nose. "Kissing me like that in front of thousands of people AND on live television."

"Heh," He laughed, grinning. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

"I didn't say that." She said with a toothy grin, before her expression changed to an affectionate one. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Moving his hands up and down her back, he softly, yet tightly embraced the young woman and lightly kissed her scalp. "I love you too, Lissy."


	21. Pokénapped

Brendan and Lisia had just entered a Pokemon Center on the way to Nuvema Town so they could meet Professor Juniper. Looking at the map on his PokeNav, Brendan was looking for how close the next town or Pokemon Center was. Lisia stood up out of her seat and stretched.

"Going somewhere, Lissy?" Brendan questioned.

"Yeah," She turned to look at him smiling. "I'm just going out for a walk and get some fresh air."

"Alright," Brendan smiled. "I'll join you in a bit. I just need to check up on a few things."

She nodded before walking out through the automatic doors. Immediately letting out a content sigh, she tossed out a Poke Ball. "Ali, come on out!" Without a flash of white light came the performers signature Pokemon, Ali the Altaria.

"Al!" He began to hover in front of his master, getting a light pat on the head by her.

"Thought you might like to stretch your wings a bit." Lisia observed. Getting a happy cry out of the Flying Pokemon, he took to the sky and began to fly around happily getting a light giggle out of Lisia. "That's what I figured.

Walking down the path through the forest, Lisia watched her Pokemon play and fly through the air. He was doing loop-de-loops, corkscrews and crying happily as he flew through the air. Lisia was glad her Pokemon was happy. Sitting on top of a large rock, she watched her Pokemon continue flying through the air.

Her attention was drawn away from her Pokemon when she heard what sounded like a vehicle approaching. Approaching them was a brown jeep being driven by a man with scruffy looking hair, a green shirt and a brown vest on. As he got closer, a glare formed in the performer's eyes. She couldn't put a finger on it, but for some reason she got a bad vibe from him.

She heighten her guard when he got out of the jeep and smirked at her. "Well, well. What do we here?" He spoke in a slightly menacing tone. "A little girl and her Altaria." He looked at the Humming Pokemon which landed next to her.

"Who are you?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"Heh," He smirked. "The name's Samuel."

The bad vibe she was getting from this guy was getting stronger and stronger the more they continued this interaction. She didn't know why, but her eyes were drawn to the back of his jeep. She let out a gasp of shock when she saw the large cage behind it which held dozens of Pokemon. All fully evolved. There was some Pidgeot, some Scolipede, some Breloom, some Arbok, some Weezing and many other Pokemon. She was on full alert now. She knew exactly what was going on.

"You're a Pokemon Hunter..." She said with clear distaste in her voice.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Samuel laughed. "You're right on the money, girly. I'm a Pokemon Hunter. I catch rare or valuable Pokemon and sell them on the black market to the highest bidder."

"You Pokemon Hunters are the lowest of the low!" She shouted in clear anger. "Pokemon are not property meant to be sold or bought!"

"Al!" The Altaria next to her screamed in anger.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" The Pokemon Hunter laughed. "You flatter me, really. But that's where you're wrong miss. Pokemon _are_ our property. There is no Pokemon alive that isn't meant to be our property!"

"How dare you!" Lisia yelled. "You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking that! How dare you call yourself a human being!"

"Hm Hm Hmmmm." He chuckled menacingly. "You're a funny kid. I'll give you that. But..." He smirked, taking out a Poke Ball. "I'll be taking your Altaria!"

"I don't think so!" Lisia objected. "Ali, fly away!"

Doing what he was told, Ali took to the sky in attempt to escape the capture. "Oh no, you don't!" He tossed the Poke Ball into the air. "Gurdurr, Dynamic Punch!"

From the ball appeared a large grey, muscular Pokemon holding a large steel beam in its hands. Doing what was ordered, the Muscular Pokemon's fist glowed with a red aura and jumped into the air in front of Ali, stopping him in his tracks. Gurdurr grinned and hit Altaria hard sending it flying back and into the cage.

"ALI NO!" Lisia screamed in horror. "GIVE ALI BACK NOW!"

"Ha ha ha!" The Hunter laughed. "I thank you for your Pokemon donation. I'll be on my way now!" He said bringing his Gurdurr back into it's ball and driving off.

"NO STOP!" Lisia screamed at the top of her lungs, before collapsing to her knees. "Ali..." Her eyes were void of any emotion. The Pokemon she had been with for her entire, forcefully taken from her. "ALI!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes. Standing up moments later, she trudged her way back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Brendan was just putting his PokeNav away when he saw Lisia trudging through the , he walked over to her. "Hey, I was just about to come and find-" Getting closer, he noticed her state. Her eyes were void of any emotion, tears were streaming down her and she wasn't smiling. Instantly, he knew something was wrong. "Lisia, what's wrong?"

Lifting her head to look at him, she burst into tears again and clung to his chest as she cried. Brendan was confused as to why she was crying, but ultimately tried to comfort her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ali...Ali was..." She couldn't get the words out.

"Ali was what?" Brendan couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. What happened to Ali?

"Ali was stolen from me!" She shouted, her eyes wide in horror.

"What!?"

"I was walking with Ali in the forest when a Pokemon Hunter drove up to us and took Ali from me." She said through sobs.

"Did you say something about a Pokemon Hunter?" Nurse Joy overhearing the conversation, walked up to the couple.

"Yes," Lisia nodded, sadly. "A Pokemon Hunter stole my Altaria and he drove off..."

"Did he happen to look like this?" The nurse lifted a wanted poster with a picture of the very person who took Lisia's Altaria.

"Yes!" She pointed at the poster. "That's him!"

"That's what I figured." Nurse Joy said seriously. "He goes by Pokemon Hunter, Samuel. He's a skilled Pokemon Hunter that the police have been trying to capture for months. He collects fully evolved Pokemon to deliver to his clients. It doesn't matter if those Pokemon are wild or belong to a trainer. If he finds a Pokemon he thinks will make him a quick sum, he'll take it without hesitation."

"Pokemon Hunters! Tch!" Brendan said with disgust. "Pokemon Hunters are disgusting."

"Ali..." Lisia whispered. "He's probably so lonely and scared...I'll never see my Ali again." She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Brendan turned his head to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, could I borrow that poster?"

"Sure, but why?" She handed him the poster with a curious on her face.

"I'm going to hunt this Hunter down and bring him to justice." Brendan said seriously. "I won't forgive anybody who captures Pokemon just for a quick cash grab. Especially someone who stole my girlfriend's Pokemon!"

"Brendan..." She smiled when she heard Brendan's vow. She knew she could count on Brendan to get Ali back.

"Nurse Joy, can you get a hold of Officer Jenny and let her know that I'm in pursuit of that Hunter?" Nurse Joy nodded and went to the desk. Brendan turned to his girlfriend. "Lisia, you stay here and wait for Officer Jenny."

"Okay." She nodded.

Brendan gripped her hands tightly and gave her a serious glare. "Lissy, I swear to you. I'll get Ali back."

"Yeah," She smiled and pecked his cheek. "I know you will."

With one last kiss on the lips and smile, Brendan ran out of the Pokemon Center to track down that Pokemon Hunter.

Once he got far enough down the path, an idea popped in his head. Taking out his Eon Flute, he played the familiar melody and soon, his trustful Latias came into sight, nuzzling him when she landed.

"Sorry, Latias." He said in a serious tone. "I can't play right now. But I need your help."

"La?" The Eon Pokemon tilted her head, wondering what he needed help with.

"I need you to get airborne and look for someone who looks like this." He held the poster up for Latias to look at. "He stole Lisia's Altaria and bunch of other Pokemon. I think a birds eye view would be a big help. Think you can help me?"

"La!" She nodded giving a serious look before taking to the sky.

"Latias, hold on a second!" The Dragon turned back toward him. "Make sure to cloak yourself so you don't get spotted!"

Taking off once again, she cloaked her body as if invisible. Once Latias was out of sight, Brendan began his search determined to find his girlfriend's stolen Pokemon.

 _"Don't worry, Lisia."_ He thought. _"I won't quit until I find Ali. You can count on it!"_

* * *

Latias was flying through air quickly, determined to fulfill the task that was given to her. And she'd do anything to accomplish it. She was flying through the air when her attention was drawn to the ground where she tire tracks in the dirt.

 _"Tire tracks?"_ She questioned. _"Maybe they'll lead somewhere!"_

Hovering above the ground a bit, she followed the tracks until she came to a clearing. In said clearing, she saw a man with scruffy looking hair grinning at a cage of the Pokemon he's captured.

"This is quite a nice haul." Samuel chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I bet I could get quite a bit of money off of these Pokemon." He laughed walking away.

 _"That's the Pokemon Hunter Brendan sent me to find!"_ She observed the scene further and saw Altaria in the cage with a bunch of other Pokemon. _"There's Altaria! I have to let Brendan know!"_

* * *

"So you're saying you encountered Pokemon Hunter, Samuel?" Officer Jenny questioned Lisia.

Shortly after Brendan had left the Pokemon Center to go search for Ali, Officer Jenny arrived and started asked the girl questions.

"Yes," She nodded and frowned. "I was outside walking with my Altaria and he drove up to us. He took Ali and then drove off..." She looked back up to the police officer in front her as she continued. "But my boyfriend is out there right now trying to track him down."

"Then if that's case, we should join the search." Jenny stated. "Come on!"

Following the officer outside, the exited the Pokemon Center. When they got further down the path, they saw footprints that marked the ground in front of them.

"I'm pretty sure these are Brendan's footprints." The coordinator observed.

"Come on then!" Both parties followed the direction those prints were headed in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brendan was on his own search for the Pokemon Hunter. He was walking through the forest when he noticed a pair of tired tracks along the ground.

"Tire tracks..." He said to himself.

"La!" While he was examining the tracks, his Dragon-type companion had finally returned from her search and it seemed like she found something.

"Latias!" He ran up to the Legendary Pokemon as she flew closer to the ground. "Did you find something?"

She nodded and began to point further down the road. Flying off, Brendan followed her. He was sure Latias was leading him toward Ali's captor.


	22. Battle with the Hunter

Brendan was following closely behind the Legendary Eon Pokemon. Eventually, Latias had led him to the very same clearing that she had come across and in it was a jeep with a large cage attached to it with numerous inside, Ali being one of them. But the Pokemon Hunter didn't seem to be around anywhere.

"Ali!" Brendan shouted quietly, trying not make too much noise.

"Al!" Ali shouted happily, which Brendan told him to quite down.

"Don't be too loud," He said quietly. "You don't want to alert that Hunter. I'm going try to break you and those other Pokemon out of here." The Altaria nodded.

"Sceptile, I need you." He held his Pokemon out making a large green reptilian Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Sceptile!" The large Pokemon turned Brendan awaiting it's order.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade to try and break that cage!" Brendan ordered. "Latias, you do the same using Steel Wing!"

Both Pokemon nodded and began their attacks. Large sharp blades appeared on Sceptile's forearms as it charged at the cage, striking swiftly, yet fiercely. Latias' attack followed Sceptile's. Her wings glowed a bright white as she struck the iron bars in an X-shaped pattern.

"Not even a scratch," Brendan grit his teeth. He flailed his fist forward. "Both you, attack that cage repeatedly using Dragon Claw! Ali, you try using your Dreathbreath!"

Ali nodded, immediately firing a thick, bluish-green beam from it's mouth against the bars. Meanwhile, a green aura formed into sharp claws on Sceptile and Latias' arms and began their assault their assault on the cage. Even the other Pokemon inside the cage with Ali tried to break the cage using different attacks.

Meanwhile, in the thick of the forest, the noise from the repeated attacks on the metallic cage echoed through the foliage. This caught the attention of the Hunter who was returning to his jeep currently.

"What in the world is the racket?" He questioned. He walked back to where his property of Pokemon was to see Brendan's Pokemon attacking the cage. "Hey!"

Brendan and the Pokemon turned their attention to the Hunter standing at the edge of the trees, walking toward them with a glare in his eyes. And he could tell the Hunter wasn't happy for messing with his cargo. Not that he cared.

"What do you think you're doing my property?" Samuel demanded. "You've got some nerve."

"You must Pokemon Hunter, Samuel." Brendan said with indignation. "You've got some nerve trying to capture and sell Pokemon!"

"Tch," He scoffed. "You sound just like the girl I ran into earlier. Kept rambling on and on about how Pokemon aren't meant for profit."

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE'S RIGHT!" Brendan screamed, his hair covering his eyes at this point. Never in his life had he ever felt such hatred for someone or something. He was filled with complete indignation. "Pokemon are in no way meant for profitable gain! Pokemon and humans alike are meant to live in peach and harmony! We're meant to live and play together! THEY'RE NOT MEANT TO MAKE A QUICK BUCK!"

The Hunter couldn't help but laugh at the boy in front of him. Brendan just sharpened his glare in complete disgust. "Kids today are so naive. Pokemon aren't meant to be our friends. Pokemon are nothing more than mere tools for battle or to make a profit. Nothing less, nothing more."

Brendan's glare grew darker as he made a deep growl, along with Sceptile and Latias. After hearing what the Hunter had just said, they wanted nothing more than to rip this person to pieces. "I can't believe people like you exist. You dare call yourself a human being!?"

"Hmph," He simply huffed, before his eyes were drawn to the Dragon type Pokemon giving an evil smile. "Is that...Latias!? This is my lucky day! A Legendary Pokemon will nail me a fortune!"

"Not a chance, Hunter!" Brendan shouted, hostility clear in his voice. "Your poaching days are through!"

"Oh yeah?" He crossed his arms with a grin. "And just who is going to stop me?" His eyes widened when he realized Brendan was being serious and gave a mocking laugh. "Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! You...You can't be serious! You're seriously going to try and stop me!? But you're just a kid!"

"Don't underestimate simply because I'm a kid." Brendan said with a serious tone in his voice. He looked toward his Pokemon. "Sceptile, Latias. You ready to go?"

Both Pokemon nodded and let out loud battle cries, getting into battle stances. "Get ready, Hunter!" Brendan warned. "It's over for you!"

The Hunter grit his teeth, glaring at the trainer in front of him. He pulled two Poke Balls from his pocket. "You're going to regret messing with me, kid! I promise you!" He tossed both Poke Balls into the air. "Aggron, Steelix! Let's go!"

Throwing the Poke Balls into the air, two large Pokemon appeared. One was a large, steel snake-like Pokemon. The other one was a large Pokemon clad in silver armor with two horns on the side of its head.

"Get ready you two..." Brendan whispered to his Pokemon partners. Both nodding.

"I'll finish this quick!" The Hunter declared. "Steelix, use Dragon Breath on Sceptile! Aggron, use Metal Claw on Latias!"

Like Altaria earlier, Steelix fired a large green-ish beam from it's mouth which flew toward the large Grass type. Aggron, meanwhile had a white aura extending from it's hand and formed into sharp claw.

"Sceptile, dodge and use Leaf Blade on Steelix! Latias, dodge and use Dragon Pulse on that Aggron!" Brendan ordered.

Both Pokemon swiftly evaded the incoming attacks by jumping away or flying into the air and launched their respective attacks. Green glowing blades formed on Sceptile's arms and slash the large snake Pokemon with great force and Latias fired a large colorful beam from it's mouth and formed into the shape of a dragon before colliding into Aggron, knocking it back.

"Great job, you two!" Brendan praised his Pokemon, grinning as they returned to his side.

Both Steel Pokemon crashed to the ground causing a slight tremor, making the Hunter grit his teeth. "You both better get up right now!" As commanded, both Pokemon returned to their feet and stood tall. "You know, you're really agitating me kid!"

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual." Brendan stated coldly.

"Get ready to be destroyed." Samuel said in irritation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisia and Officer Jenny had just come across the same tire tracks that Brendan and Latias had found before. Both kneeled down to inspect it.

"These are tire tracks." Jenny pointed out.

"Yeah, Samuel approached via a jeep before Ali was taken." She looked closer to the tracks and noticed human footprints. "Look! Footprints. I'll put good money on it that these are Brendan's."

"Then let's follow them!" Jenny stood back up and ran down the path with Lisia following closely behind.

Soon, they were nearing the clearing in the forest when they started hearing a lot of loud noise. Almost as if a battle was raging on. Once they reached the clearing, they looked on in amazement as they laid eyes on the ongoing battle. The Pokemon on both sides of the field were battling fiercely trying to ensure victory.

"Alright, kid!" Samuel sneered at Brendan. "This battle's gone on long enough! Steelix, use Iron Head! Aggron, send 'em flying with Heavy Slam!"

Steelix, using it's tail to send itself flying forward, charged head first toward it's opponents with it's head glowing a silverish color. Meanwhile, Aggron's body started getting outlined with a faint yellow aura and began charging toward Sceptile and Latias.

"Heh," Brendan smirked. "I had a feeling you'd come at us head on sooner or later!"

"What are you talking about?" The Pokemon Hunter hissed.

"I'll show you what I'm talking about!" Brendan replied. "Sceptile, stop them in their tracks with Frenzy Plant!"

"What!?" A shocked look grew on the hunter's face.

Responding to the command, Sceptile thrust it's arms into the ground where seconds later, large thick vines shot out of the Earth, jetting toward the two Steel types and coiling around their bodies, halting their movements. Both Pokemon had a look of surprise on their faces, trying to break from the grasp of the vines.

"You two better break out of those vines or so help me...!" The Hunter demanded.

"Latias, Sceptile, how about we finish this, huh?" Pokemon and human smirked toward each other. "Latias, use Dragon Claw! And Sceptile, you use Leaf Blade!"

"Get out of there right now!" The Hunter screamed loudly in desperation.

Latias and Sceptile started to quickly charge at their opponents, using their ordered attacks. A a sharp, glowing green leaf extended from the Grass-type's arm with a dark green, claw shaped aura extended from Latias' hand as it flew. Once they zeroed in on the enemy, they at almost the exact same second, slash the two Steel types.

Moments later, the vines fell apart in the large pieces as the two heavier Pokemon hit the ground causing a light tremor and unconscious.

"No...!" Samuel had a dazed expression on his face. "Aggron, Steelix! You better get up right now!"

Aggron and Steelix were both on the ground, out cold. When he realized that he had lost, he tried to make a run for it only for a Officer Jenny's Pokemon companion, Arcanine to dash right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks with a small Flamethrower followed my a menacing snarl.

"It's over, Samuel!" Brendan spoke up behind him. "Your days of poaching Pokemon are through."

"You little punk..." Samuel cursed Brendan.

"I told you not to underestimate me just because I'm a kid." Brendan glared with the Hunter glaring right back.

"Pokemon Hunter, Samuel," Officer Jenny walked up behind him with a pair of handcuffs. "I'm placing you under arrest for Pokemon poaching."

"Grrr," He growled, as he was being cuffed. "To think some little brat ended my poaching career."

"Where's the key to the cage?" Brendan demanded.

"Tch," He spat again. "It's in the glove compartment."

Just as he said, the key to the cage was the glove compartment. Once he secured the key, he undid the lock on the cage, letting all of the captive Pokemon out and back into the wild. Lisia and Altaria made quick dash toward each and shared a tearful embrace.

"Ali!" Lisia cried into the Flying type's cloud like wings. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried I'd never see you again!"

"Al! Al!" The Pokemon cried into his trainer's face.

Brendan watched the two from a distance with a warm smile on his face as the two had a tearful reunion. But his expression darkened when he turned toward the hunter now in handcuffs and walked toward him a dark glare across his face.

"What d'ya want now, kid?" Samuel leered. "AGH!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Brendan sent a punch straight his chest full force. He didn't hold back throwing that punch. "That's for trying to steal my girlfriend's Pokemon, you piece of scum."

Brendan then turned on his heel, leaving Samuel winded and escorted away. Brendan smiled as he saw Lisia and her precious Altaria still in a tight embrace, crying to one another. It took a few minutes for the two beings to separate from one another, but Brendan didn't bother them seeing as how emotional the two were at the moment in time.

"I'm glad to see you okay, Ali." Lisia lightly pet Altaria on the head, getting a happy squeal out of him.

"Same here," Brendan set his hand on the bird's head as well, petting him getting another squeal.

"Brendan..." Lisia called his name with a loving smile on her face.

"Lis-" He didn't even get a chance to finish her name before she quickly and roughly smashed her lips to his and kissed him passionately, leaving the boy wide eyed for a moment before relaxing and returning it. He moved his arms carefully around her hips, pulling her tightly toward him.

"Thank you so much, Brendan!" She removed her lips from his and embraced him tightly, crying happily into his shoulder. "Thank you so much for saving Ali! You're the best!"

"Of course," Brendan happily and tightly embraced her as she cried into the fabric of his shirt. "There's no way I'd let anyone get anyway with taking your best friend away from you. You don't need to thank me for anything." He ended with a kiss to her scalp.

After awhile, she raised her head, wiped the last of her tears and this time placed a more softer kiss against lips which he returned. "Thank you, Brendan." She whispered.

"Again," He kissed her forehead. "You don't need to thank me."

After they embraced for a bit more, Lisia turned her attention to her recently captive best friend while Brendan watched from the side with smile spread from ear to ear. He was glad that all of those captured Pokemon were safe and sound and Ali was no exception.


	23. Dark side of the Pokedex

Brendan and Lisia were on a date at the Ambrette Aquarium in Ambrette Town, a small beach side town on the western side of the Kalos region. The famous couple had decided to take a break from their occupations and take a vacation to the Kalos region. And one spot they always took some time to see was the Ambrette aquarium was home to many Water type and water dwelling Pokemon. It was quite a sight.

Brendan had an amused smile on his face every time they visited the building when he saw his girlfriend continually bounce from tank to tank with brilliant shine in her eye as she surveyed the many various Pokemon they had, and this time was no different. Lisia was like a kid on a sugar rush whenever they visited. Once Brendan announced they he was walking further into the building, she immediately joined him and hugged his arm as they walked. Lisia listened to Brendan ramble on about the many Pokemon that lived in the seas and oceans. She loved to listen to him tell her a lot of facts and trivia of the water dwelling Pokemon that they happened the lay eyes on.

"Hey look," Brendan pointed to a dark blue fish Pokemon swimming past they in one of the large tanks. "It's a Lumieon."

"It's really pretty!" Lisia exclaimed getting closer to the glass.

"You know," Brendan started, walking up behind her. "When Lumieon swim in the depths of seas, it looks almost as they were stars in the night sky."

"You really know a lot about Pokemon, Brendan." Lisia praised with a light giggle.

"You can think the Pokedex for that." He grinned.

"Hey, Brendan?" She pulled on his sleeve lightly and pointed toward the tank. "What's that Pokemon? I've never seen that one before."

He looked at the Pokemon that was referring to which was a brown water dwelling Pokemon with a purple sides, face and red eyes. The Pokemon also had seaweed-esque fins extending from it's body.

"That's a Dragalge." He explained simply. "I'm not too surprised you don't know it. They're pretty rare to come by in the Hoenn region, but there native Pokemon here in Kalos."

"Is it a Water type?" She asked curious.

"No, actually." He shook his. "Though, I can see why you'd think that. But Dragalge is actually a Poison/Dragon type."

"What trivia do you have on that?" She smiled.

"Well," He said. "They can spit poison that's strong enough to burn through the hull of a tanker ship and they'll attack anything that invades their territory without exception. So it's often been reported that ships sailing where Dragalge reside often don't come back."

"Well that was certainly unsettling." Lisia said with a wide eyed look on her face.

Brendan laughed, moving an arm around her shoulder as they continued walking. "Trust me, it gets even worse with the Pokedex."

"Hm?" Lisia tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Pokedex is a whole treasure trove for morbid Pokedex entries."

"Give me an example." She challenged him.

"Well," He looked toward her. "I actually have on one of your favorite Pokemon. Gorebyss."

"Oh no," Lisia frowned hearing that. "What can be so bad about Gorebyss? It's so beautiful!"

"You can't judge a book by it's cover, my dear Lisia." He smirked. "Yes, while Gorebyss might be beautiful and pretty elegant looking on the outside, it's pretty aggressive. When it goes after it's prey, it impales them with it's thin mouth and drains their bodily fluids."

"I'll never see Gorebyss the same way now," Lisia put her hands to her face trying to forget what she'd heard. "Wonderful."

Brendan just snickered. "And it gets even darker and morbid from there."

"How could it possibly get worse?" She asked in a hesitant tone.

"The Ghost type Pokemon Lampent?" He smirked. "It hangs around hospitals and steals the spirit from a person that passes away."

At that moment Lisia's face turned completely pale in fear when she heard that. "Who makes these entries!?"

"That's even the worst of it."

"How could it get worse than that!?" Lisia asked, nearly horrified.

"There's a Pokemon by the name of Phantump that's native here in Kalos region," Brendan started explaining. "And the Pokedex states that Phantump are tree trumps that were possessed by children who got lost and died in the forest."

"Th-That's horrible!" Lisia started to run away, horrified at what she heard, not wanting to hear anymore of the Pokedex. "That Pokedex is evil!"

Brendan couldn't help but laugh as he walked after her. Even the Pokedex had it's dark side.


	24. Irritating Chaz

It was a few minutes after a Pokemon Contest had just finished wrapping up, so I was heading back to one of the green rooms to see Lisia. I walked through the doorway and was greeted with what looked like a rather irritated Lissy, which was pretty unusual for the otherwise enthusiastic and upbeat individual. She was standing the middle of the room with her arms crossed, irritably tapping her foot on the floor with a scowl across her face. It was very odd for her. I don't think she me walking in either.

I slowly walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around the front of her body, across her chest and lightly kissed her cheek. She gave a small smile when noticed.

"Hey, Brendan." She said with a kiss in return.

"Everything okay?" I moved my thumbs across her shoulders. "You didn't look too happy when I walked in."

"Yeah," She sighed, moving out of my hold and walked around the room. "Just got finished with a conversation with Chaz and his irritating self."

"What a surprise," I said in annoyed tone of voice. "What'd he want this time?"

"The same thing he wants every time," She responded. "He wanted me to back out of my relationship with you and start one with him and become 'the most recognized couple in all of Hoenn.'"

* * *

 _ **~Minutes Before - Lisia's POV~**_

 _I just got back to the dressing room after a contest had finished and secured another victory._

 _"You were great today, Ali!" I praised my performing partner, petting his head._

 _"Al!" My Altaria responded with a happy squeal._

 _"You're probably a bit tuckered out after that performance," I took out his Poke Ball. "Take a rest for now." And then he went back into his Poke Ball._

 _Right after Ali went into his ball, I heard a knock on the door of the room. I turned around excitedly, expecting it to be Brendan only for it to be a less pleasurable person standing in the doorway._

 _"Oh," Lisia gave a deadpan look. "It's you."_

 _"It's a pleasure to see you too." The guest spoke._

 _"What do you want, Chaz?" I asked in an impatient tone._

 _"Getting right to the point are we?" He grinned. I can't stand this person at all. With a flick of his blonde bangs he said, "Very well. There's an important matter that I would like to discuss with you. To be more specific, I have an idea that involves both of our futures as performers."_

 _"And that would be...?" I knew exactly where he was going with this._

 _"We become a couple," He said. "Think about it. Two idol performers becoming romantically involved. We'd instantly become the most recognized couple in the entire Hoenn region."_

 _"Chaz, for the millionth time," I spoke in a very irritated tone. It wasn't very often someone made me lose my patience. But Chaz always managed to do so. "I will not become romantically involved with you. I do not love you, I never have loved you and I will never love you._

 _I love Brendan more than anything in the world. I'm not about to leave him for you just to become a widely known couple."_

 _"Honestly," He spat. "What do you see in him? What does he have that I don't?"_

 _"I'm not obligated to answer you," I responded simply. "I'm not going to agree to go out with you ever. Ever. So you might as well leave."_

 _"But-"_

 ** _"Leave,"_** _I said in a much more stern tone than I had ever used against someone before._

 _We just glared into each other's eyes before he left the room with a huff_ _, leaving me in a very irritated and annoyed mood._

* * *

I felt Brendan walked up behind me once more and embrace me from behind. His warmth felt nice right now. I turned around in his hold and pressed my cheek to the front of his shoulder as I felt him kiss my head and move a hand up and down the small of my back.

"He's just trying to get under your skin," He said softly. "Don't let him bother you."

"I know," I sighed again. "I just want him to leave us alone. He does this after every contest." I was nearly about to break. He always caused me so much stress after a contest.

"You know what I think it is?" My boyfriend asked.

"What?"

He lifted my head up and smiled at me. "I think he's just jealous that," He had a warm look on his face as he pulled me closer to him by my waist and kissed my cheek a few times. "He doesn't have a cute girl like you on his arm." He finished, still kissing my cheek a bit.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit his statement and the tickling sensation from his kisses on my cheek. "Thanks, Brendan." I intercepted his next kiss to my cheek and softly kissed him.

"But really," He brushed some hair behind my air and smiled. "Don't pay him too much mind. He'll get fed up with asking you eventually and leave you alone."

"That's my only option it seems," I sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Why don't we go out for a bit tonight?" He suggested. "It might help you get your mind off of Chaz."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I like that idea."

"Alright," He pecked my forehead before he walked away. "I'll leave you to get changed."

"Brendan, wait!" I shouted running across the room to him.

"Hmm?" He turned back. "Something wrong?"

After he finished asking that question, I slowly leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He seemed surprised a bit, but started to kiss back. Our lips were locked together for several minutes before we pulled away. Afterward, I placed my lips against his cheek.

"I love you," I said with completely affection in voice.

With a smile, he tightly embraced me and kissed my forehead again. "I love you too." And then he smiled at me again before he walked out of the room.

It didn't matter how much irritation or stress that Chaz caused me on a near daily basis. Brendan always managed to make me feel better.


End file.
